Turn This House Into A Home
by Fallin-Halo
Summary: Months after the events of Rent. The bohos save a girl from her abusive boyfriend. She befriends them and catches the eye of one lonely film director. Mark/OC. Rated for some language and mature content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: Mkays this is my first fanfic. YAY! It's a Mark/OC. He from the incredible work of art RENT! ****J Enjoy! Review/messages are super helpful. No flames please. Also, Italics are thoughts :D**

**BTW: I don't own anything from Rent L Only my OCs.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 1: Bad Romance**

**Prologue**

"Lillian! Get your little ass out here girl!", An angry voice rang out. Fear coursed through her, as the front door slammed. _Shit, _she thought. Lily dropped her paintbrush and crept slowly out the door of her mini studio. Her brown eyes met her boyfriend's angry ones.

"O-oh…Travis, your h-home early." She let out a shaky breath and forced a smile. His gaze ran though her.

"Don't gimme that slut! What have you been up too? Got something you want to tell me?" He started toward her.

"I don't know what your talking about Travis? I went shopping today, came home, and I've been painting the rest of the time…I swear!" She backed up as he launched himself at her. Grasping her shoulders he pinned her to the wall. She could smell alcohol on him. A gasp of pain escaped her lips.

"Don't LIE! I know you been seeing someone else!", He grabbed onto her hair and sent a slap across her face. Lily flew to the ground.

"Travis! Your drunk, just stop this….please." Still on the ground she back away, tears filling her eyes. _How did I allow things to get this bad?_

"I'll teach you to lie!" Before she could even register it, he pounce on top of her. She flailed under him as he slapped and punched. Pain shooting through her body she began to stop fighting. "That right! You stupid useless bitch, just take it!" He cursed loudly. He stop and got off her, his rage still noticeable with her blurred vision.

"T-Travis…..why?" Was she could choke out. _Things weren't always like this. _He bent down and pulled her hair., forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Stupid, useless tramps deserve it." He harshly whispered. "Now say you love me!"

"I-I-….." More tears rolled out her eyes. "I h-hate you." She whispered

"WHAT was that!" He stood up painfully taking her with him.

"I hate you." She said more forcefully. He lifted his fist. Lily grabbed a lamp near her a smashed it in to him causing him to let go. _This is my chance! _Adrenaline and fear pumping in her veins she ran. Pushing the door open, she could hear him shouting after her as she began to descend down the many flights of stairs in their apartment building. Her legs were shaking.

"LILY!" Get back here!" His screams echoed as he got closer to her.

"HELP!" Her lungs burned, she thought she heard people coming up the stairs. Just then a pair of hands grabbed her on the stairs and threw her into a wall. Immediately, she felt a warm liquid running down her face. Her vision blurred as she fell down a flight of stairs onto a stone floor. Suddenly, more voices were shouting as she tried to stay awake. _So cold. _She saw figures all around her as she tried to make out the voices. A pair of hands grabbed her a lifted her toward them. She blinked trying so hard to make out their face. Blurry blonde hair and glasses was all she could seem to see.

**Mark POV:**

"Shit, its freezing Pookie!" Maureen whined as we left the Life Café. I rolled my eyes. Joanne let out a laugh and put her arm around her. It was dark out. It had been over year since we lost Angel and almost lost Mimi. Things had been looking up since then.

" I say we go back to our loft, relax, and watch a movie" Roger said with smiled putting his arms around his girlfriend, Mimi. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek. We all agreed headed back. Collins held the door open as we began up the stairs. Shouts and scream immediately caught us off guard.

"HELP!" A woman's voice yelled as we hurried up the stairs. I girl was lying on the floor, blood on her face and a man was standing over her. Roger and Collins flew toward the man holding him back against the wall, as her cursed loudly.

"I'm calling the police!" Joanna yelled taking off with Maureen. I bent down toward the woman.

"Is she alive?" Mimi's shaken voice asked. I pulled the woman gently toward me. _She freezing. _I thought. Her chest heaved with a heavy breath.

"Y-yes." I replied taking off my coat and putting it around her. "We have to get her away from here." I picked her up and descended down the rest of the stairs. Holding her shaking form to my body. _Where the hell are the police? _I sat down as my eyes met a pair of brown ones.

"Talk to her Mark…," Mimi said behind me.

"Uh…um...Miss?" I started "Can you hear me?" She opened her mouth ans struggled to speak.

"T-Travis…..w-ere i-is h-he?" She said her eyes threatening to close. _That must have been the guy attacking her…_

"He can't hurt you anymore…you save now...what is your name?"

"L-Lily….Lily Foster." She closed her eyes letting out a breath. "Who are you?" She breathed.

"My name is Mark…Mark Cohen" Still trying to keep her awake. I heard sirens approach.

"Mark…thank you" She closed her eyes, passing out.


	2. Chapter 2 I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Yay! Second update! Thank you to my first reviewer Chocobasse, your review made me feel a lot better :D Well, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent as much as I wish I did. Sad day.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 2: I Want To Hold Your Hand.**

I cracked my eyes open, only to immediately shut them. _So bright…..Am I dead…what happened to me? _I searched my thoughts till… _Travis! _My eyes shot open as I jolted up. A headache took over as I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, the beeping of my heart monitor could be heard behind me. I remembered Travis chasing me, then I was falling but, I was saved….. My hand went to my head and I felt a tight bandage wrapped around it. The people who saved me….I remembered one holding me. I raced through my thoughts till a name came to mind…_Mark Cohen._

"Your awake!" A startled nurse walked in with a clipboard. Her name plate read, "Barbara." "You're a lucky girl, let me get the doctor." She walked out before I could say anything, I let out a sigh, lying back down. A tall, old man walked in not long after.

"How long was I out?" I asked quickly. He met my gaze.

"About six days, you have a concussion. The bruising on you face and body has healed immensely. You can be out of here by the end of the day, dear." I glanced at his clipboard._ My face! I must look a fright right now. _Reaching up and touching my face I felt a large bruise and cut on my cheek, an almost healed cut in my lip and a bandage on my forehead. "The police are going to be here later to talk to you, that boy of yours won't be hurting you for a while." He said smiling. I exhaled as his words set in. Tears filled my eyes, I was scared about talking to the police. Just then the nurse walked back in.

"You have some visitors, honey. Six of 'em. Are you up for it? They've been checking everyday to see if your awake?" I looked at her confused. I had no family and after I got with Travis, most of my friends and I fell out of contact. _I'm the only one that loves you Lily…_His voice rang out in my head. I shuddered.

"Visitors? Um….who?" I shook my previous thoughts.

"One of them gave a name….Um…M...Mark. Mark Cohen, he-…"

"Send them in!" I cut her off. My heart raced as she nodded and left. The doctor left after her. I tried smoothing down my knotted hair. _Ugh, their going to see me like this. _The door opened and six people filed in, they all looked vaguely familiar. As I took in their faces, I found my voice.

"So…..you're my saviors." I let a small smile reach my lips. "I believe a thanks is in order." I saw them all let out a breath, looking more comfortable.

"I'd just like to know why you were with that total asshole?" A pretty woman with brown hair quickly stepped forward.

"Maureen, come on!" A professional woman with dark skin grabbed her arm.

"What'd I do Pookie?" She whined. My gaze went to my hands. "Uh sorry, for asking the question you all were thinking!"

"Its ok…" I said softly.

"Maybe we should start with our names…" A man with dark skin and a kind smile, met my gaze. "I'm Tom Collins….call me Collins."

"Lily Foster" I smiled back at him

"Maureen Johnson." Said the brown haired woman.

"Joanne Jefferson." The woman next to her spoke.

"Roger Davis." The man with shaggy blonde hair, next to Collins spoke.

"Mimi Marquez." A woman holding Roger's hand, waved slightly.

"Mark Cohen." The last man said. My eyes widened slightly, our eyes met. I blush crept up my cheeks. The gentle beep of my heart monitor began to speed up. _Shit!_ I looked down quickly, as they all chuckled.

"I remember you, Mark." I looked up at him, still embarrassed. "You….you carried me away from Travis." He smiled sheepishly stepping toward me.

"Yeah, yeah that was me. I-I'm glad your safe…and awake…and um-" Maureen cut him off.

"Our Mark? A knight in shining armor? Aw, our little Mark is growing up," She gushed, I let out a laugh as she ran over to him a squeezed his cheeks. He swatted her away, embarrassed, then quickly fixed his glasses.

"Joanne, control her please!" Mark begged, as Joanne pulled her away again laughing. I smiled, _I like these people._

"I hope….I hope Travis wasn't any trouble for you guys…" I fidgeted.

"Don't worry Collins and I got him away easily," Roger smiled reassuringly at me, "He wasn't happy but, the police got their soon after and took care of him."

"That's good, I'm glad none of you were hurt." I put my arms around myself. "Travis is….um….Things weren't always that way between us. He….I wish I stood up to him earlier. If you guys hadn't of been there I could have-" I stopped finally letting some tears fall. Mark walked to me putting a gentle hand on my shoulder, I grabbed his hand holding it for comfort. He was surprised but didn't pull away. "T-thank you all, s-so much. I am so grateful to all of you." I smiled through my tears at them.

"We're just glad your ok." Mimi spoke. "We have been checking to see you everyday and well, we're just glad we got you away from the jerk." She said kindly.

"The Travis guy was lucky, we didn't do to him what he did to you." Collins nodded to me.

"Yeah, he's lucky the police got there first." Roger said seriously. They all nodded with him. The door opened then and the nurse popped her head in.

"The police are here to talk to you, hon." I tensed at her words, holding Mark's hand tighter.

"Ok." I breathed. "Can I leave afterwards?"

"Yes, after you should be good to go, I'll bring your clothes in too." She smiled.

"How about we wait outside and walk you home." Collins crossed his arms smiling at me.

"I'd like that." I nodded. "Hopefully it's not long." They started to file out. Joanne took a card out of her pocket.

"Maureen and I can't stay but, I'm a lawyer and if you ever need anything, just call. I'd love to help." She handed me her card.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. She walked toward the door, I felt Marks grip on my hand loosen. I frowned, _Don't leave_, my mind called. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay." I blurted out, surprised at myself.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, just as surprised as I was. I nodded.

"Please." He held onto my hand, trying to comfort me, as a police officer walked in. The police officer just asked me a couple questions and said I should get some help from a lawyer, then gave me a card saying they'll keep in contact. Probably once I get better. They left quickly and the nurse came in with my clothes and a prescription for me, to help with the pain. I tried to focus but, all I could think of was that Mark never let go of my hand. I felt safe for the first time in a while.


	3. Chapter 3 Us

**Thanks to readers, sorry about mistakes, I try. Enjoy part three! Reviews are very much appreciated. No flames please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. Very sad **

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 3: Us**

**Lily POV**

I walked into the bathroom to change, my head spinning with all kinds of thoughts. I stopped abruptly when I saw my reflection in the mirror. _God, Travis did this to me,_ I thought sadly. I looked worn and scared, my skin was pale and covered in now fading bruises. My dark brown hair was limp and I was so skinny. A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Lily, um are you ok in there?" Marks nervous voice called. I wanted to smile, _he is sweet._

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pulled at the bandage around my head, carefully unraveling it and forced my fingers through my hair. _Uh, I want a shower._ I pulled on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Mark smiled and motioned for me to follow him. We walked down the hall where Roger, Mimi, and Collins were waiting.

"Lets go bitches!" Collins playfully swung his arms around Roger and Mimi. Laughing we left the hospital. It was starting to get dark out, I sighed enjoying some fresh air.

"So Lily, what do you do?" Mimi asked nicely.

"I'm a painter, I've always loved the arts." I smiled at her. "You?"

"Really? That so cool, I'm a dancer myself." She smiled.

"What about you, Roger?" My gaze went to him.

"I started a band, we do a couple gigs a week." His hand laced with Mimi's. I turned to Collins.

"I am a professor, but I usually get bumped for my theory." He smiled brightly.

"Theory? About what?" I asked confused.

"Actually reality." He replied amused, _a true anarchist_, I giggled then turned to Mark.

"What about you Mark?"

"Oh! I'm a filmmaker." He said "I usually carry my camera with me everywhere." We laughed a little. I opened my mouth to talk but Roger cut in.

"By carry, he means glued. Its his baby! I'm surprised that camera survived this long."

"Hey! I'm very careful!" Mark joked back adjusting his scarf. We kept talking as we picked up my prescription, then began toward the loft. They were all such great people. Slowly, I was getting more comfortable around them. I shivered, Mark quickly took off his jacket and put it around me.

"Thanks." I smiled pulling it around me, inhaling his scent. I blushed meeting his gaze. _His eyes are so blue._

"No problem." He smiled studying my face. We arrived at the lofts and ascended up the stairs. Still joking and laughing, I almost didn't see it. A reddish brown stain on the stone floor._ My blood._ I shook noticeably.

"I-is that…" I stopped unable to go on. _My fault._ They were all silent.

"How 'bout you guys go on with out me," Mark spoke out. I didn't look up, still fixated on the stain. I heard their footsteps as they left.

**Mark POV**

"Lily?" I cleared my throat. She jumped slightly and looked up at me. Tears already running down her face. I hesitantly took a step to her.

"It's all my fault. He's been doing this for months! I should have stopped it when he started drinking! I could have avoided this! All of this! Fuck!," She cursed loudly.

"Its not your fault. You really don't believe that," I tried to reason with her. "Lily, you-"

"HE RAPED ME!" She cut me off sobs escaping her lips now. I pulled her toward me, she just collapsed into my arms. "…and I just laid there and took it." I let her cry into my chest for several minutes.

"Shh, its going to be ok. Your safe, your safe. You have us now. Me and Roger, Mimi, Collins, even Maureen and Joanne. The police put him away, Lily…..and he's going to be gone for a long time." I tried my best to comfort her. She started to calm down. "Hey, if your feeling up to it. We were going to the Life Café tomorrow then to one of Roger's gigs. Do you want to go?" I left a reassuring smile cross my face.

"S-sure, that sounds n-nice actually," She looked up, I started wiping tears off her cheeks. We stood up and I kept a hold on her arms. She was still shaking as we walked up the stairs. "Here we are." She broke the silence looking for a spare key.

"Have a good night, I'll come by around 1:30 tomorrow." She nodded.

"Good night." She said, I turned to go up the stairs when she stopped me. "Mark, wait!" She pulled of my coat and went to hand it to me.

"Thanks," I took my jacket and she got closer to me. Her face came closer to mine as she planted a light kiss on my cheek. "…for everything." She smiled and turned, entered her loft and shut the door. "Bye."

"Bye…" I breathed walking up the stairs in a daze. I could still feel heat on my cheek were she kissed me. Entering my own loft, Collins, Mimi, and Roger were sitting on the couch. It got silent when I walked in.

"How is she?" Collins asked. I shrugged slightly unsure of what to say.

"We heard…" Roger said.

"I figured. She just need some time I guess…..we should…get to bed now." We all headed toward our rooms. I got into bed, my thoughts turned to a certain brunette, as I fell asleep. _Lily…_

**Next day-Lily POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. I took my pain meds and walked into the bathroom. My bruises were almost gone. I felt a giddiness take over my stomach as I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my hair a body. _Much better. _I took forever to decide on an outfit, I choose a long sleeved purple fitted shirt, with a modest v-neck, and a nice pair of jeans. I added a small touch of make up to hide the rest of my bruises, put my shoes on, and grabbed my warm black coat. A knock at the door rang out.

"Hi" I said a little excited to Mark. I noticed he was carrying a camera. I hugged him quickly.

"Hey, ready to go? The others are downstairs." I nodded putting my keys into my pocket. We began to go downstairs. "How was your morning?" He asked.

"Good actually. You?" I smiled. _I have a feeling this is going to be a good day._

"Great, I'm glad you decided to go with us." He beamed.

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe This Time

**Hey ALL! Part four! Thank you readers! AND thanks to Chocobasse for THREE reviews! Enjoy and please review NO flames please. Sorry about mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rent! Still sad about that.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 4: Maybe This Time**

**Lily POV:**

"Come 'on Cohen! We're going to be late because of this!" Roger huffed, somewhat amused. Mark had been filming things the whole way to the Life and well, walking there went a lot slower with him stopping us to film something.

"Just one more, I swear!" He pled, winding his camera. I laughed, admiring his passion as a director.

"Maureen, Joanne, and Collins are waiting….and I don't want to be late for my gig later." Roger whined smiling. Mark ignored him.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Mimi.

"Worse. They act like total divas!" Mimi laughed. "I don't think they even realize it." Our laughter caught their attention.

"Hey," Roger nudged Mark,"…I think they're making fun of us." He eyed us playfully.

"No, nope, not us." Mimi strutted over to Roger giving him a quick kiss. "Why would you even think that." Faking innocence.

"Well, she seems innocent." Mark said, but quickly pointed his camera at me. "But this one….I think she defiantly up to something!" He accused dramatically. "Have anything to say for yourself Miss Foster?" He came closer with the camera. I blushed rolling my eyes in the same dramatic fashion.

"Oh no, Mister Cohen." I gasped. "I would never, silly. Now put the camera down. Pretty please! I'll be good." I giggled noticing Roger sneaking up behind Mark. Mark opened his mouth to speak when Roger quickly snatched the camera and pushed him up next to me.

"Let see how you like it…Mister Cohen!" Roger mocked, pointing the camera at us.

"Roger….be careful….don't drop it." Mark pleaded holding his hands out.

"I won't! Now smile! Come on! Tell the people at home how you two feel." Roger joked.

"Well, if you really must know." I cut in throwing my arm around Mark. "Things are well…" I stopped to kiss on Mark's cheek, earning a wide grin from Mimi and Roger,"….perfect." _Really perfect…._

We arrived at the Life Café late, of course. Joanne, Maureen, and Collins were already seated. After greetings, we sat and ordered our food. Small conversations materialized around the table, I quietly spoke to Joanne across the table.

"Um Joanne, I uh…I gave some thought to your offer and I'd really like your help….with this."

"I'd love to help." She smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Than-," I was cut off by almost simultaneous beeping sounds. Roger and Mimi both jumped before a somber look crossed both of their faces. Mark instantly stiffened next to me as they shut off the beepers and took out pill bottles. _AZT…., _I frowned. _Mimi and Roger….are…no! _

"Sorry you had to find out this way Lily…" Roger muttered, taking his pill. Mimi stayed silent.

"No…I'm….I'm so sorry…I mean…you?" I stuttered softly.

"Me too…." Collins spoke up, he smiled at me. _So brave….He's still smiling. _I notice a pained look on Mark's face. _His friends are dieing around him._ I slid my hand over his under the table, lacing my fingers with his. He relaxed somewhat.

"Hey all! Come one, we're going to have a great night. Lets get back to it!" Maureen piped up trying to ease everyone. It worked, and the matter quickly dropped as the conversation at the table became cheerful again. I began to slip my hand from Mark's but, he tightened his grip.

"Now, who said you could let go?" He turned to me, a playful look now in his blue eyes. _Whoa, zoom in on my speeding heart mister cameraman…_I smirked.

"No one, but I promise you can hold my hand the whole way home." _Came he hear my heart beating? _I wondered embarrassed.

"I will hold you to that." He grinned. But stopped and studied my face for a second before letting go of my hand. _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! _We joined the conversation the table was having till the food came, then ate, paid and left. Roger spoke up once we were all outside.

"The gig starts soon, lets go." He took Mimi's hand. "The clubs not far." He said leading us. I took a step toward Mark before Maureen pulled me toward her linking our arms. A knowing smile crossed her lips. Mark looked at us curiously before turning around to chat with Collins.

"So…..Lily. It seems you caught a certain someone's eye…." She said quietly and nodded her head in Mark's direction.

"Oh, um…no. Mark's h-he's just been really nice." I sputtered out.

"You know I used to date him…" Her smile got bigger.My eyes widened. _What? _I tried to ignore the little pang of hurt I felt in my chest. "Oh don't worry…it wasn't anything serious…I love Joanne…..I really do." She sent a loving look Joanne's way before continuing_. I believed you…_., "I just wanted to say that, I know that look on his face anywhere. He really likes you Lily…" She spoke genuinely.

"Maureen.." I sighed. "I…can't…Trav…..I mean….I think I like him too. But….I…just…I don't know."

"It's not a crime to love again. Go with what ya feel girl." She smiled again. "Take good care of our Marky Boy….Kay?" She winked then walked forward to Joanne, before I could say anything. I stayed quiet with my thoughts. _Advice from a diva. _I laughed quietly.

"Here we are." Roger led us in the small club. Time seemed to go by quickly as the band took the stage, and I was dancing with the rest of the bohemians. Mark, of course, stood by filming us. Roger and his band were awesome, the way the played with such fire and took over the audience. Soon the gig ended and we left after Roger got paid. Maureen and Joanne left together and Collins was staying somewhere else cause he had a class tomorrow. I slid my hand into Mark's hand on the way out.

"Just keeping my promise," I smiled at him, earning one back. The walk home was mostly quiet with a few conversations here or there. We were all so tired.

"Goodnight all," I waved opening my door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" They nodded before going up to their own loft. I glanced at the clock _1:23 am. _I washed my face then collapsed on my bed tired but, I couldn't shake all of the thoughts spinning through my head. A while later I glanced at my clock again. _2:35am. _I huffed getting up and grabbing my coat and keys before heading up to the roof. It was a surprisingly quite night, cold though. I shivered sorting through my thoughts. A noise behind me caused my to jump around quickly. Roger stood there.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know you were up here." Roger said quickly. "I'll go!"

"No wait….you don't have to. Why can't two people sort out their thought on the same roof top." I said amused. He laughed.

"Ok then." He came to me. "What are you doing up?"

"I….I…" He tilted his head confused at me, "I think I like Mark!" I blurted out before covering my mouth.

"I thought so…" He nodded.

"No…I know I like Mark, it's just after Travis…It feels like its happening so fast. I'm scared Roger…" I trailed off feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey.." He put a hand on my face, then wiped some tears away. "What that ass did to you…No real man treats a woman like that…He is going away where he can never hurt you. As for Mark, you have every right to those feelings. Hell, I know he likes you too. Its not a crime, Lily." My eyes widen and a small smile appeared. _Like the brother I never had._

"You sound like Maureen right now." I laughed. He looked confused again. "She and I had a little conversation on the way to your gig."

"She told you about them being…,"He wondered.

"Yep." I nodded. "Your right though….tomorrow maybe I should just talk to Mark….and see what happens…" I was nervous.

"Good idea…Mark…he's my best friend and a damn good guy. Not an assertive person though…Just talk to him." Roger reassured me.

"So…why are you up here?" I asked him. He suddenly looked nervous.

"I'm…going to ask Mimi…to marry me…"He looked down. "I love her so much and well…our disease….I don't know how much time we have left. Anything can happen." I hugged him tightly.

"Congrats Roger." I smiled at him. "You are both strong willed and just amazing people. I know things will work out for you."

"Yeah…" He pulled out of our embrace. "..you too."

"We should get back inside, its freezing out here." We left the roof. Before I went back down to my loft I turned to Roger.

"Roger?…Um…Thank you." He nodded at me.

"No, thank you Lily." He smiled. "Good luck tomorrow."

"You too!" I went back and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author Note:**** I'll try to update tomorrow. I have some stuff going at the end of the week. Hopefully I'll see ya'll soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Hey all! Sorry for mistakes, pleaaaaase review, no flames though! Enjoy part five! Some exciting stuff here (: **

**Disclaimer****: As much as I wished I owned Rent, I do not. Depressing Much? I think yes!**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 5: Total Eclipse Of The Heart **

**Morning-Lily POV:**

"_Miss me Babe?" A harsh voice said behind me. It was so dark. Hands grabbed my from behind and pulled me to the floor._

"_Travis…NO!" I struggled under him, as his face dimly came into view. "Stop it…please!" He had a knife in his hand. I panicked more. "Help!" I screamed in the dim light. An evil grin took over his face. _

"_I'll miss you Lillian." He brought the knife high above me._

"NO!" I shot up in bed shaking hard. I was home_…safe….I'm safe._ My heart was racing. _He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, _I chanted in my head. I took a deep breath and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom for my daily routine. Forty-five minutes later, I was shower, dressed, and ready to go. _Or am I? _I thought, suddenly nervous. _Come on Lily….just talk to him. _The phone rang interrupting me.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"Lily? Its Joanne," her voice sounded.

"Oh, hey."

"I just wanted to tell you that Travis will be brought to court and…" She paused for a second. "Will you be willing to testify, in court, against him?" She asked.

"Y-yes…I will." My voice shook. _I have too._

"Good. The court date in a week on August 26th. I'll keep you posted, but for now I'm going to do a little digging." She trailed off. "One more thing."

"Yeah…" I wondered.

"I have to warn you. You may have to reveal some personal details on the stand." She sighed.

"I'll…I'll be ok, as long as Travis is put away for a long time." I reassured myself.

"Ok. You'll have all of us to back you up Lily. He _**is**_ going to be put away for a long time. I have to go now. Have a good day." She said.

"Yeah, you too. Thanks." I responded.

"No problem, goodbye."

"Bye." We hung up. _Personal details…I'll be ok, I'll be ok. I'll be ok. _I took a deep breath. _I'm going to talk to Mark now. I can do it. _I walked toward the door passing the room I painted in. I haven't painted in a while, my last paintings sold pretty well, maybe I'll start some more soon.I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door, forgetting my coat. On the way up stairs to familiar voices sounded.

"Roger! Mimi!" I hugged then. "Good morning!" I noticed the were both dressed nicely. _He's going to propose to her. _I thought happily. "Hot date today?"

"Yeah, Mimi and I are going to spend the day together." Roger smiled at me.

"He won't tell me anything though." Mimi huffed.

"That will ruin the surprise, love." Roger winked.

"Well, have a great day you too." I said. "Um, is Mark upstairs, I'd like to talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's up. Its the very last loft, at the top." He replied.

"Thanks, have a great day you too." I smirked in Roger's direction. They nodded walking past me. I jogged up the stairs reaching the door to their loft. _Deep breath. _I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

"You forget something already Rog-" Mark swung open the door. "Lily? Hi! Sorry I thought you were-"

"It's fine." I said suddenly shy.

"Oh sorry! Come on in. It's freezing out." He gently took my arm and lead me in. Their loft was larger then mine, his camera was on the table and a giant sheet was hung up with different clips playing on it. I watched the clips out of curiosity recognizing most of my new friends laughing together. Two people stood out to me.

"You guys are friends with Benny?" I recognized the owner of the building.

"What? Oh yeah, we were. He used to stay with us till he married into a wealthy family and bought the building." Mark stopped the clips. "Things are better now though, we see him from time to time." I looked from him back up to the screen. It was a still frame of Collins with his arm around another man. They were smiling affectionately at each other. _They obviously really love each other. _The man was dressed in a short wig with a short, fluffy Christmas coat and zebra tights. He wore really tall black heels. _A drag queen?_ I smiled at the sweet picture.

"Who's that?" I pointed at the man. Mark looked up and sighed slightly. He looked sad.

"That's Angel." He still stared at the picture. I stood next to him. "He and Collins were together." _Were?_

"What happened?" I asked softly. Mark tore his eyes from the screen and looked to me.

"He died. AIDS. Around last Halloween." Mark paused.

"I'm so sorry. He seems really nice." I looked back to the photo.

"He was, he really was. Always smiling. Always helping everyone out. Angel was defiantly the best of us." He smiled to himself as if remembering. "What Angel and Collins had, was special."

"True love?" I faced him.

"Yeah…True love…" He was really close to me now. Then….the power blew. Mark stepped away from me abruptly.

"Damn weather. Why don't you sit down." He motioned to the couch, "I'll get some candles to light later." He walked off quickly as I sat down. The windows were frosting over somewhat. I rubbed my arms, shivering. _Damn I forgot my coat. _Mark came back in and set some new candles on the table. He gazed at me.

"God your freezing." He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around my arms rubbing them.

"Yeah. Silly me…I was in a bit of a hurry to get here. I walked out with out my coat." I paused. "Mark? I really came up here to…to talk to you."

"Yeah…" He adjusted his glasses. "About what?"

"Well, Mark I…" I stopped meeting his gaze. I bit my lip. "I don't know how to say this." He put a comforting hand over mine. "Mark, I li…" I took a deep breath. "MarkIlikeyou!" I blurted out. I almost didn't register it when his lips collided with mine. _He's kissing me!_ My mind screamed. My eyes started to close but, he suddenly pulled back.

"I'msosorry!Ishouldn'thavedonethat!Ugh!Ialwaysruineveryth-"I cut him off when I grabbed his face a kissed him. He immediately responded firmly putting his lips on mine. He ran his hands through my hair as the kiss deepened. My heart pounded against my chest and my stomach did flip flops. Our kiss finally ended both of us gasping slightly for air. Our foreheads touched.

"I really like you too Lily," he sat back and gazed at me. "I'm afraid of going too fast for you." _Always the gentleman._

"Me too. But, I want to get to know you." I studied him. _I could fall in love with you, Mark Cohen. _

"Perhaps, we should start sharing now then." He smiled at me.

"Ok." I nodded, and we did. We just talked for hours. He told me about his passions for film and directing, I talked about my paintings promising to show him one day. He told me about all of his friends and what happened with April and Roger; along with the events of last year when they almost lost Mimi. Then about his strained relationship with his family. I told him about my life before Travis. My mother died in birth and my father passed away when I was 14. I went from job to job and sold paintings for money. We discussed everything from random likes and dislikes to some inter-most thoughts. Hours passed and soon we lit candles, as it got dark outside.

"It's nice to actually be able to talk to someone again." I was lying on him with my head on his chest, as he idly ran his hands through my hair.

"Yeah…" I could hear his heart beat. _I feel safe._

"Hey, Mark?" I brought my head from his chest to look at him. "I got a call from Joanne about Travis's trial, she asked me to take the stand and I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"I'll be there." He said firmly. I brought my head back down.

"Thank you…" I whispered. My gaze went to the window. "Hey, it's beginning to snow." We sat up on the couch looking outside. "It's beautiful."

"You know," Mark looked to me, rather boldly and continued, "I can think of something more beautiful.." A blush took over my cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed me. As if on cue, the door swung open.

"She said yes!…Oh shit!" Rogers surprised voice sounded as we jumped apart. He looked amused and shocked. Mimi just smiled at us. I jumped off the couch.

"Congratulations guys." Mark followed behind me. "I'm so happy for you too."

"I hoped you would have the guts to do it." Mark joked giving Roger a "manly" hug.

"I could say the same for you, Cohen." Roger smiled in my direction then laughed as my face turned red. I gave Mimi a hug as she showed me the beautiful ring on her finger.

"We'll tell everyone else tomorrow." She remarked happily. "We should get to bed soon though."

"Yeah, I should head back downstairs." I yawned "Congrats again guys!"

"I'll walk you down." Mark voiced following me.

"Goodnight everyone! See you tomorrow." Mark grabbed my hand on the way down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah…tomorrow." I gave him one last kiss, before turning to leave. I locked my door then leaned up against it sliding to the floor. I thought about what all happened today as my heart sped up at the thought of kissing him. _Bliss, pure bliss._


	6. Chapter 6 I'll Stand By You

**Heyyyyy! Part six woop woop! Thank you SO MUCH for reading AND I looooove reviews! No flames, but please review if you can! Enjoy Part 6 all! Lotta hurt/comfort in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I, unfortunately, do not have ANY ownership over Rent! Depression!**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 6: I'll Stand By You**

**Lily POV**

Over the next few days, the whole gang of bohemianswere ecstatic over Mimi and Roger's engagement. The wedding planning had to be slowed due to the upcoming trial, Joanne was working hard to ensure Travis was put away for a long time. I have complete trust in her, even though I know she will be forced to ask me some personal questions about my relationship with Travis. I still can't help but be concerned about what will be revealed in front of my new friends, especially Mark. He has giving me nothing but, comfort and support as the court date grows closure. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk about our relationship again. When the morning finally came, So many emotions were going though my head. My entire body shook during my morning routine. _Don't let me be sick. Please._ I drank some water hoping to calm my stomach.

"Today's the day." I whispered leaving my apartment. I anxiously adjusted the nice blouse and skirt I wore one last time. Zipping up my jacket I walked upstairs and knocked on the door to Mark's loft.

"Hey, sweetheart…" Mark embraced me. Collins, Mimi, and Roger did the same trying their best to relax me.

"Are you ready for this, Lily?" Roger asked softly.

"I hope so…" I trailed off. Mark took my hand and offered my a comforting smile. It was odd seeing the group in such a dismal mood after the days before and it was odd to see Mark without his camera.

"Let's go." He led us downstairs and into the cold New York air. The walk to the courthouse was mostly quiet. Roger told me he had gotten a call from Joanne about being a witness. He, of course, agreed. Mark wanted to do it but, because of our growing relationship, Jo thought Roger was a better choice. I was just worried about having to face Travis, having to be in the same room as him again. _I'm gunna be sick. _I inwardly groaned.

"Lily we're here…" Collins's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Before I knew it we were sitting in the courtroom. Maureen had joined us and Joanne was upfront going though some folders. There was no jury, as the judge would make the decision. A couple other people entered sitting randomly around us.

"Take a deep breath, just think after this…you'll never have to see him again." Mark whispered to me. I kissed him quickly.

"Thank you." I pulled away. A door swung open and two security guards entered escorting Travis, now in an orange jumpsuit. My heart sank as he instantly made eye contact with me. _Why is he smiling…_I clutched Mark's hand tighter _I can do this…_ Travis looked like hell. His black hair was shaggy and knotted. His cold, gray eyes were bloodshot and facial hair began to grow along his cheeks and chin. He was pale and ragged with his hands cuffed. He tore his gaze from me and sat down across from Joanne. The judge entered soon after. I tuned out most of what they said about the states charges against Travis as I tried to stay calm. Roger was questioned about what happened when they found me on the stairs, he told the story then was allowed to sit. Then I heard my name.

"I'd like to call Lillian Foster to the stand." Joanne's professional voice stopped my thoughts. Taking one last breath I stood and walked to the stand where I was swore in. The room was tense and I felt uneasy with so many people staring at me. Joanne stepped forward.

"Ms. Foster how long have you know Mr. Johns?" She asked.

"Over 4 years now."

"Can you tell the court your relation to him."

"He was my **ex-**boyfriend." _Stay calm Lily,_ I told myself.

"Can you describe your relationship." Joanne inquired.

"When we met, things where great. We went out all the time and we grew so close and he moved into my apartment about 6 months later. After that everything changed between us."

"What happened Lillian?" Joanne spoke.

"He became really demanding and started drinking more. He began coming home drunk more and more. He was so angry and he…he pushed me around and soon….h-he started beating me. I was too scared to kick him out, s-so I didn't. I let it happen." My voice began to crack.

"I understand. Could you describe what began to happen after?"

"I-it got worse as time went on…He rarely let me out of the apartment, just occasional shopping for him, he would hold a knife toward me to scare me. He t-threatened to k-kill me on a number of times and…." Tears filled my eyes.

"And what Lily?" Joanne asked softly.

"He started to rape me…soon it began to happen almost every night. He treated me like a whore and tied me up and gagged me so the neighbors wouldn't hear…."Tears rolled out of my eyes. The room was dead silent. The bohemians looked both hurt and angry. I made eye contact with Mark for a brief second, he was stiff, I saw so many emotions going through him. I painfully tore my gaze from Mark and ended up meeting Travis's furious eyes. I could look away….he was shaking in his seat glaring at me. Pure hate in his eyes. Scared, I finally got my gaze away from him.

"One last thing can you tell the court how you felt Lily?"

"I-I felt like I was nothing. Like I had been betrayed by someone I loved and cared about. I was so angry at myself because I thought it was my fault." I said honestly. _Inhale. Exhale._ Joanne nodded.

"No further questions. You may go." I stood up and slowly made my way back to the table. The judged started to say something but and angry yell tore through the room. I froze.

"You stupid, worthless, lying BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Travis stood up and dove over his table. _Why can't I move?_ I was petrified. Two hands clamped around my throat pushing me into a wall. Travis was screaming things in my ear, his hands got tighter and I gasped for air, finally fighting against him. More yells filled the room as he was thrown away from me by security. One officer pulled out and odd gun and shot is at Travis his whole body convulsed on the floor then, went still. I was in a daze as I felt myself falling until two arms caught me. The judged was furiously smashing the gavel and screaming, trying to keep order.

"Lily….Lily!" Mark pulled me out of my daze. _Oh my god._ I snapped out of it and a sob escaped my lips. I threw myself at him sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"ORDER!" The judge yelled. "Bailiff, get that man out of here!" The guards pulled Travis's limp body out. "Mrs. Jefferson stay here. Everyone else, go home now! I've got some decisions to make." He tried to calm himself.

"Take her home. I'll get back to you later." Joanne's worried voice said.

"Pookie I'm going with them." I heard Maureen say. I felt Mark guiding me out of the courthouse. Wind soon hit my face, drying some of my tears. Mark stopped and pulled me into another embrace.

"He's gone Lily." He said firmly.

"That was so scary…" I whimpered. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away.

"Let me see your neck…" He spoke softly. I tilted my head as his hands gingerly touched my neck. I couldn't read his expression….

"Lets get her home." Collins embraced me quickly. Mark nodded and put an arm around my shaking form. Everyone stayed quite as we turned down an ally. I sniffled, wiping my face with my sleeve, I felt so drained. An sudden wave of nausea swept over me. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. _Shit!_

"I'm going to be sick." My muffled voice broke the silence, I ran to a nearby empty trash can and puked into it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my body trembled violently, I gripped the trash can tightly, gagging. I felt hands pull my hair out of my face.

"Let it out…." Mark whispered soothingly. I felt someone else rub my back for comfort.

"It's gunna be ok honey." I was surprised to hear Maureen voice beside me. When I was done all I wanted to do was lie down. I wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve. Maureen helped steady me as I stood up. "Can you walk?" I nodded only to stumble and fall into Mark. Mimi walked over and put her hand to my forehead.

"She's getting a fever. We need to get her in bed now." I saw Mark simply nod and he put one of my arms around his neck. I though he was going to lead me but instead he put one arm under my legs and picked my small frame up bridal style. I gasped in surprise and put my arms around his neck. _So warm…_ I buried my head into his shoulder, inhaling his scent…_Don't drop me. _We weren't that far from home now. I felt my eyelids droop and I fell asleep.

**Mark POV:**

"Is she asleep?" I asked quietly, trying not to shake. She wasn't heavy but, I wasn't the strongest guy. _Please don't let me drop her…_

"Yeah…" Roger trailed off.

"She's really burning up Mark…," Maureen brushed some hair out of Lily's face, a serious look on her own face. It was a little bizarre seeing the usually dramatic Maureen so calm and stern. _Maybe she is as pissed as I am. _I was never good at handling my emotions in front of people, usually I hid them and throw myself into work later, but I've been having a difficult time lately. I genuinely cared for Lily and I feel like I should have protected her better. _That asshole has been beating her in the building for years and I never saw it…_I felt so…guilty. I was suddenly angry at myself. We finally got to the building and Roger helped me get her up the stairs.

"Let's take her to our place." I suggested, wanting to watch over her. Back in the loft I automatically carried her to my room. I pulled of her coat and shoes carefully, she stirred weakly.

"M-mark, I'm don't feel very well….,"She tried to sit up but, I pushed her back gently. Kissing her forehead, I felt her relax.

"Shhh…sleep now. You need to get better…"I pulled the cover over her and she closed her eyes. I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my head. I glanced at her neck one last time, noticing small bruises from were he choked her. _He __**is**__ out of her life now. _I told myself. Putting my glasses back on, I left the room.

"How could no one know about what went on in her apartment…how did **we **not notice..." Roger said bitterly, as Mimi wrapped her arms around him in and effort to comfort him.

"Sounds like she didn't get much time out of that apartment." Collins added. "She asleep still?" He turned to me.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"She's a strong chick." Maureen offered a small smile. "She'll get better soon."

"And we'll be there for her…." Mimi let a smile grace her feature too. _Always, _I thought. "There's only us…"


	7. Chapter 7 Fall For You

**Enjoy part seven! Thanks all readers and reviewers! No flames but I love reviews! Happier chapter though!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Rent ):**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 7: Fall For You**

**Lily POV:**

Waking up, I noticed I wasn't in my own room. I felt much better. Turning I looked at a clock. _7:28am._ I rubbed my eyes as memories of yesterday came flooding back. _I'm in Mark's room. _I got up slowly and cautiously left the room. Looking around I guessed everyone was still asleep, so I got a glass of water then, I almost turned around to leave until I saw someone lying on the couch. I tip-toed over and saw Mark lying on his back, fast asleep, a blanket draped over him. I couldn't contain the smile that crossed my face. _He looks so innocent._ His glasses were on the table next to him and his breathing was slow and calm. I bent down toward him and, hesitantly, reached my hand out and stroked the side of his face. He took a sharp breath and slightly nuzzled his face into my hand, then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before slowly grabbing my hand and kissing it. _Awww…_

"How ya feeling today?" He asked stroking my hand with his thumb.

"Much better, have you heard from Joanne yet?"

"No…she said she'd call. Where is everyone?" He looked around.

"Still sleeping…its not even 8 yet…Sorry about taking your bed."

"Don't be. I'm just glad your better. Should we get up." He started to sit up but, I stopped him.

"Not yet…its to early." I smiled before climbing under the blanket with him. Putting my head on his chest he instantly wrapped his arms around me. This is where I felt truly safe. I felt him relax under me as he began falling back to sleep. With the sound of his heartbeat in my ear, I too was lulled back to sleep.

Sometime later the smell of food woke me up. Opening my eyes I saw Roger, Collins, and Maureen in the kitchen. The door to Roger's room opened and Mimi walked out.

"Look whose up." She smirked. "I take it your feeling better?" I blushed when everyone looked over at me lying on a still sleeping Mark.

"Much better." I started to shake Mark awake. I got off him allowing him to sit up. "Smells good in there."

"I thought a hot breakfast would be nice for once," Roger looked up from his pan.

"I think I'll shower first." I started toward the bathroom attached to Mark's room. Grabbing a towel, I took a quick but really nice shower. Then I realized, I had no clothes to change into but my dirty ones from yesterday. I wrapped the towel around myself and asked Mimi for a change of clothes. She gave me a long sleeved red shirt and black skirt. The clothes fit me okay so I changed and headed for the main room. During breakfast, I nervously tapped my fork against my plate.

"Something on your mind?" Maureen asked.

"Just anxious to hear from Joanne," I replied picking up my plate and washing it in the sink. A knock at the door caused me to jump, Roger got up and quickly answered it.

"Lily here?" Joanne asked walking in. I rushed to her.

"Well?" I bit my lip.

"I'm here to inform you, that because of the evidence, your testimonies, Travis's record with the police, and his attempted murder on you, he was given 30 years in state prison." She smiled. "And you've been given a restraining order against him." She handed my the paperwork. "Congratulations Lily" She smiled as I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Joanne." _I'm free._

"The guards that tazered him really did a number on him. Asshole went to prison looking like a mummy." She explained. _It's over…finally._ I pulled away from her and rushed over to Mark wrapping my arms around him. I pulled away happily and kissed him fully on the lips right in front of everyone.

" Is that a blush Marky-boy?" Maureen joked

"No!" He said quickly as his cheeks grew red. We all laughed. _Things are going to get better now…_

"Time to celebrate now, we can forget this whole mess because we have a certain wedding to focus on…" I piped up.

"Yes we certainly do." Mimi kissed Roger. I smiled, _Much better._

"How about we get started, we could take Mimi to that cute little bridal shop down the way." Maureen suggested excited. "Come on, just us girls hanging out!"

"The sounds nice." Mimi replied. "Lets go!" We began grabbing our coats and shoes.

"Sorry boys." I giggled. "…girls day!"

"What are we supposed to do now?" Roger pouted. Mimi kissed him quickly.

"Have a boys day with Mark and Collins!" She replied laughing.

"Joanne, you coming?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied, and we were off leaving the boys alone.

"What do you think the boys are up too?" I laughed.

"Who knows! Whatever it is boys do I guess…" Mimi giggled.

"You know their lost without us right now." Joanne added. We laughed in agreement. Arriving at the bridal shop we were all excited to help Mimi pick out a dress. The dress shop wasn't huge but it was really cozy with racks of dresses everywhere.

"May I help you ladies with anything?" A store clerk asked nicely.

"Yeah! We're here to find a dress for our friend Mimi here!" Maureen stepped forward excited gesturing to Mimi. The clerk smiled.

"Well, I can pick some things out for you and we'll see were it goes, Mimi do you have anything special in mind." The clerk, whose nameplate read Sarah asked.

"Not really." Mimi replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." The clerk disappeared. We started browsing through some of the dresses idly.

"I never thought I'd end up here.' Mimi turned to me. "With Roger."

"He loves you so much." I smiled to her. "Your wedding is going to be beautiful."

"I'm glad we're making some more money now." She replied. "I want this to be special, you know."

"It will be." I told her. The clerk returned with some dresses and ushered Mimi to the dressing room. Maureen, Joanne, and I waited for her outside on some sofas.

"This is so exciting Pookie." Maureen was about to bubble over with excitement. Mimi came out in the first dress and stood in front of the mirror.

"Well…?" She asked, turning slowly.

"Hmm, its nice but…its not you." Maureen stated. Joanne and I agreed at Mimi began trying on more dresses. After about six dresses, she found one that caught our attention. It was a fitted, strapless dress with a sweetheart top; at the waist it flowed out, gracefully hanging around her. It was simply elegant and look really gorgeous on her.

"Mimi, that dress is…" I trailed off.

"Perfect!" Maureen jumped out of her seat.

"I agree. Your look great Mimi!" Joanne added.

"I love this dress…I'm so happy…" Mimi sighed as her eyes filled with tears. I hugged her as she wiped her eyes. "I want this one."

"Great!" Mimi changed out of the dress and paid for it, thanked the nice clerk, and left the shop.

"Well, that one of like a thousand things we have to do, Roger and I are still considering the wedding date, depends on where we get married." Mimi spoke.

"Well, you have us to help you!" I offered.

"Once we get some more money together, we could do more. Ugh…which reminds me, I have work later." Mimi sighed. "I should get home.."

"Yeah, I should get home and work on some paintings." I agreed.

"Pookie and I are going to dinner later." Maureen took Jo's hand.

Joanne and Maureen departed as Mimi and I enter the building. I said a quick goodbye to her and enter my apartment. After grabbing a quick meal I changed into a big white t shirt and jeans, both were covered in paint then set the clothes Mimi lent me aside to give to her later. I walked into my studio which was full of blank canvases, paint, along with other supplies. Soon I went to work. I didn't have a particular topic that I painted all the time. Usually whatever inspires me. Flowers, buildings, people, landscapes; living in New York defiantly helps my creativity. So much to look at, I love the buildings and skylines through the city. After on painting I'd set it out to dry then move to another and so on, I usually worked fast depending on what I was painting. I don't sell all of my painting, some I keep in a large closet attached to the room. Hours later, after finishing up some paintings of the beautiful architecture within New York. I picked up a really large canvas. I had to prop this one against the wall, it was so big.

"Hmmm…" I muttered tapping my chin. I picked up a piece of charcoal and began to draw. Soon faces and people began to take shape as the first thing the came to mind were my new boho friends. I smiled as each of their faces came to mind, _I hope this one turns out. This could be my masterpiece. _I giggled at the thought. Minutes later someone knocked at the door.

"Mark!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing he had his camera with him.

"I was out filming and thought I come bother you for awhile." He grinned. I stepped aside letting him in, then took is arm and led him to the couch. "How was your "girls day," he joked with air quotes.

"Fun, Mimi got her wedding dress. How was your "Boys day?" I mocked him.

"We talked about the wedding for awhile actually, then the issue of money." He sighed. "We should start taking bets on who completely sells out." He let out a quiet laugh. "Then again, anything is better then Buzzline, can't believe I worked there." He set his camera down on the table

"Aww the wondrous life of a starving artist." I teased. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, selling footage only gets you so far…speaking of art, actually…you look like you got into a fight with a paint brush…or two." He teased back and gestured to my clothes.

"Well, I was on a roll….till a certain someone interrupted me." I crossed my arms and turned away pouting. He just laughed.

"I think you'll forgive me." He smirked, as I turned back to him and playfully glared.

"Now why would I forgive you Mister Cohen?" I asked. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly responded but he pulled away from a second.

"That's why.." His hand caressed my cheek and he kissed me again. I got closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss got deeper and I felt his tongue boldly caress my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and our tongues met. I moaned lightly._ Is it hot in here? _He broke the kiss and moved to my cheek, planting light kisses down my jaw and neck. I gasped running my fingers through his hair.

"M-mark?" I let out a shaky breath.

"Hmm?" He mutter against my neck.

"I love you." _I really do…_

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8 Unforgettable

**Helloooooo! Part eight, enjoy, please review! =D **_**WARNING: **__**Adult content in the chapter soon!**_** Thank you to those who read, I LOVE getting a review, no flames!**

**Disclaimer****: I love Rent but, I do not own it. *pouts***

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 8: Unforgettable **

**Lily POV**

"You told him you love him!" Mimi gasped. I nodded smiling as she launched herself at me hugging me. "I knew it! You guys would be together sooner or later!"

"Its just perfect…" I smiled to myself. Mimi and I had been hanging out in her loft for a while now. Roger and Mark were both out doing a little grocery shopping and Collins had a class.

"Mark didn't come home till morning….did you guys…you know?" Mimi asked sheepishly.

"No…he just spent the night." I blushed.

"So…is he a good kisser?" She suddenly asked.

"Mimi?" I gasped embarrassed. "I don't ask about Roger!"

"I know! But c'mon..." Mimi giggled.

"Ugh….fantastic…" I almost whispered, cracking a smile. "..don't tell him I said that!"

"I'm so excited for you too. Mark **needs **someone in his life, the boy was so helpless after Maureen. You too are perfect together." Mimi gushed.

"I hopes so. Everything seems so….right and perfect when I'm with him. I never truly loved anyone before, I never thought I could after Travis." I sighed, as Mimi listened to my every word.

"Love is funny like that I guess…" Mimi grinned. The door swung open and Mark and Roger entered with a couple grocery bags.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. "How did today's quest for food go?" I joked.

"Lets see…we got the ever popular Captain Crunch." Mark dramatically held up the box. "And-" The phone rang then, the answering machine picked up with the message: "_Speeeeeeaak_!"

"Mark, are you there? It's mom!" Mark looked up at the answering machine. "Just calling to say "Hi," dear. We haven't talked in forever, I'm worried about you, what's been distracting you lately? Last time we didn't talk this long was when you were with that lesbian, that dumped you." Mark sighed embarrassed. "Call me, Cindy and the kids miss you. Bye dear."

"It was only a matter of time till they called again. There never going to let that Maureen thing go…" He groaned annoyed. "I probably should call though…" He picked out the phone and carried outside to make a call. _He's going to tell them about me…_

"Hey, Lily? You ok?" Roger waved his hand in front of me to get my attention.

"What? Oh yeah. I just zoned out for a sec…hey I have some paintings to take care of…I'll be back later." I smiled and quickly left. I entered my home and carefully picked up the painting that were to be sold. Most of them sold pretty well as I had regular buyers looking to decorate there home. After taking care of those paintings I arrived back home at about 5:00, with more money to get me by for a while. A knock sounded at the door.

"Hey guys." I opened the door to see Mimi and Roger.

"Hey, we're off to meet Collins at Life Support and Mark asked us if you were home yet. He said he wanted to talk to you." Roger said.

"He seemed nervous…" Mimi added.

"Oh, ok. I'll head up then." I stepped out and shut my door. "Have a good meeting." I smiled waving to them and went up the stair to their loft. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a kiss by Mark.

"Hey beautiful." He took my arm and led me in, not noticing my blush…_Beautiful? _

"Hey. Roger said you wanted to talk…" I asked him, he got nervous.

"Well, I called my mom…She wants t-to meet you. She invited us over for dinner tomorrow with my sister Cindy." He replied.

"Oh, um…great." I half-smiled nervously.

"You don't seem too thrilled…." He trailed off.

"No! It's not that I'm just nervous…what if they don't like me?" I asked looking down. He gently took my chin and tilted my face up so I we made eye contact again.

"Hey.." He said softly. "It'll be fine. You'll have me right there with you. My moms a little over-zealous sometimes but, she will love you."

"I know…" I took his hand. "Why do you always seem to know what to say to me?"

"I just hate seeing you down." He smiled at me. I nodded. "So we'll leave about 3:30 and catch a train there."

"Ok, sounds good." I smiled genuinely. "Um what all did you tell her about me?" I asked.

"Nothing about _him_. Just that you lived in my building, how we just hung out with everyone and became good friends,….and that I love you." He replied softly.

"Always the charmer." I smirked.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to women." He laughed nervously. Our faces inched closer.

"Coulda fooled me…" I trailed off pressing my lips to his. The kiss instantly deepened. My knees suddenly felt weak as he pulled my closer to him. Our tongues met and I felt passion quickly growing between us. I took hold of the collar of his jacket and pulled him toward his bedroom, without breaking the kiss. Once inside he kicked the door closed, as I kicked my own shoes off then, we backed up toward the bed. I slipped his coat off as the back of my knees hit the bed, I fell back with him on top of me. He broke the kiss and sat up breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked .

"Yes, I want you to make love to me Mark." I sat up and gave him a quick kiss then pulled my jacket off. He took of his glasses and set them on the table. I took hold of his sweater and pulled it over his head then, he kissed me again, I ran my heads down his chest. His hands took the hem of my shirt, breaking the kiss he quickly pulled it over my head. He started kissing down my neck, my hands ran though his hair. I felt his hands snake behind me and he fiddled with my bra till it came undone. Pulling the garment off I felt a little timid toward him. Scars from Travis's abuse were still noticeable through-out my body.

"Your so beautiful…" he murmured into my neck. His hand cupped one of my breasts and he kissed the other one. I arched my back toward him letting out a moan as his tongue ran across my nipple. I pulled his face back up to me and kissed him, my hands found his jeans undoing the button and started taking them off. He broke the kiss and started working on my jeans. He pulled mine off just as I threw his to the side. His lips found my neck again, I slid my hand down his chest and slowly into his boxers; wrapping my fingers around him. _He's so hard…_I thought blushing at the feel of him. He groaned loudly into my neck and pulled my hand away, sitting up be quickly pulled of my underwear as I pulled his boxers down. Getting rid of both garments he got between my legs. He made eye contact with me as if to ask for permission.

"I need you now…" I exhaled kissing his neck. Slowly, he slide his length into me. I gasped loudly wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Tell me if I hurt you..." He groaned and began moving inside of me. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of him. _So good… _His lips found mine, kissing me passionately. I thrust my hips toward his, moving in sync. I wrapped my legs around him as our moans echoed though-out the room and the bed hit the wall behind it. He grabbed onto my hips going faster, I arched my back, my breasts rubbing up against him. He moaned aroused and went faster, sending me close to the edge. _I going to…_my mind went blank as I felt myself climax. My entire body trembled violently against his.

"Mark!" I panted, tightening myself around him, sending him into is own climax. He moaned my name, spilling himself inside of me. He collapsed onto of me as we both tried to catch our breath. I ran my hand up his back.

"That was…" I trailed of sighing.

"Amazing.." He finished, before pulling out of me. Mark took the blanket of brought it over up pulling me close to him. I planted a lazy kiss on his chest before lying down on top of him.

"I love you, Lily." He put his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"I love you too, so much…," Our breathing slowed as we both fell asleep.

_**Author Note:**__** Whew, first love scene, hope it wasn't terrible. Btw Mark's father is not in the story. Just so ya'll don't get confused. Well, see ya next chapter! Review please! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9 Handle This

**Hello readers! Hope you enjoy part nine! Please review, no flames, but I loooove to get reviews, they are awesoooome! **

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Rent! D'X**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 9: Handle This**

**Lily POV**

_Thump, thump… thump, thump… _I cracked open my eyes slowly, a wide smile appeared on my face as I instantly remembered last night. It was beautiful. I was still lying on Mark's chest, as it gently rose and fell. His hair was a total mess, sticking up everywhere. I snickered lightly trying not to wake him. Then I heard voices outside his door. _Uh oh…_Before I could do anything the door swung open. I froze

"Hey Mark! Your presence is-OH shit! You sly motherfucker, you got laid?" Collins shocked voice yelled out. Mark jolted awake. I let out a shriek as I fell behind him and tried to keep the blanket over myself.

"Collins, what the hell?" Mark asked fully awake. My face was bright red by now. Collins couldn't stop laughing. "I'll be out later go away!"

"Fine." Collins left, still laughing uncontrollably. Soon we heard him say. "Yeah, they did it finally!"

"Ugh!" Mark groaned falling back. He turned to me. "That was the most awkward, embarrassing moment of my life…" I burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow. "You laughing at me too?" He asked amused.

"I feel like we're never going to live that down…" My laughter subsided. "Hey at least it wasn't Maureen walking in." Mark snorted .

"That would have been an experience…," He replied. I giggled, studying his face for a second.

"Your so handsome…" I smiled at him. He reached out and touched my face.

"And your so gorgeous." He leaned forward and kissed me, pulling my body close to his.

"We should stay like this forever." I sighed against him, content.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, love." He replied happily. A loud bang on the door interrupted us.

"Hey Cohen, I'm thrilled for you and all, but time to get up!" Roger's voice bellowed. Mark rolled his eyes.

"He's right…we have a train to catch." I gave him one last kiss before getting up bare and heading toward the shower.

"You know, we'd save water if we showered together…" He eyed me.

"Rain check love." I said, amused by his disappointed expression.

"I will hold you too that." He pouted and I shut the door. After a nice shower, I put on my clothes from yesterday.

"Hey I'm going to get some fresh clothes from my apartment, be back soon." I sprinted out before anyone could comment on my night with Mark. I changed into a nicer outfit and put a touch of make up on. Taking a deep breath, I hoped I was ready. Mark soon knocked on my door.

"Ready love?" He dressed nice as well but still kept his signature scarf wrapped around his neck. I wasn't surprised to see his camera tucked under one arm either. "You look really pretty…"

"Why, thank you. Not so bad yourself." I replied , taking his hand. It wasn't that cold out, thankfully. We had to catch a subway, a train, and a cab to get to his families house. Needless to say it was a pretty long ride. I sighed looking out the window of the train, trying to keep my nerves in check. The view outside was really nice, the quiet rocking of the train was actually pretty peaceful. I looked over to Mark who was, of course filming outside view; I was currently sitting across from him. I always found it interesting to watch him film. You could tell he loved it so much; he steadied the camera carefully and panned it toward the window. He looked from the view, down to his camera every now an then, but had to stop and wind it constantly. He seemed to patient about it though, always so focused.

"You seem very interested in something right now…." His voice took me out of my thoughts. He didn't look at me but I saw a slight smirk of his face. I sat up, trying not to smile. _He caught me…_

"Just…admiring…," I gazed out the window, trying to look natural. He pointed the camera at me then.

"Uh huhhh…," He got up and moved to sit next to me. "Why don't you tell all of our wonderful viewers…just what were you admiring, Lily?" He asked, I thought for a second before grinning.

"I'll never tell…" I replied.

"Awww, come on…you can tell me." He moved and positioned the camera so it was on both of us.

"Hmmm, I don't know…"

"Please…," He begged, pouting his lip. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…I was thinking about a certain director, I love very much…," I looked up at the camera. "Happy?"

"Hrm, can you describe said director? So we know which one your talking about."

"Well, he's taller then me, with blond hair, and amazing blue eyes; you could just drown in them." I smiled more to myself, looking away. "…even if he's wearing his glasses…those eyes see right through you." I felt Mark's gaze on me now, as I went on. "He always wears this scarf and he is almost never seen without his trusty camera…" I laughed a little. "He always tries to cheer you up when your down, he saved my life and I've learned so much from him so far….this director is just incredible. I just hope he knows how much I love him though." I looked over at Mark who was staring intently at me. "And who said you could stare at-" He pressed his lips to mine on camera.

"Believe me…he knows…" Marks lovingly grinned at me, setting his camera in his lap. We talked the rest of the train ride, I think he was trying to keep my mind off meeting his mother and sister. Arriving finally, we got into a cab, my nerves picked up again as we neared the house. I fiddled with the bottom of my coat sleeve. _Breath Lily,_ I told myself. We paid for the cab and walked up the path toward a nice house. I suddenly turned to Mark.

"Do I look ok?" I asked worried, brushing my hair down with my fingers. Me kissed me, grabbing my shaky hands.

"Perfect." He pulled me toward the house and knocked on the door. A woman with graying blond hair and blue eyes opened in quickly.

"Mark!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around her son. "I've missed you, dear."

"Hi mom." Mark embraced her. Once he pulled away he turned to me. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lily Foster." I held out my hand for the woman to shake.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Ms. Cohen." I smiled at her and was happy to get one in return.

"Oh, call me Dana please. It's nice to finally meet you too. Come in, you too must me starved." She ushered us in and took our coats. Mark set his camera down on a nearby table. "Cindy, come in here!" A young woman who looked a lot like Mark entered. She was very pretty with almost bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes. She seemed very professional and her smile wasn't a warm as Dana's had been. I shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Lily," She looked me up and down, shaking my hand.

"Cindy." She said simply. Then turned to Mark. "Hello brother, long time no see. How are you ?" She hugged him stiffly.

"Great." He smiled. "How is Randall? And the kids?"

"Fine, just fine. They all send their love." She replied. "Still attached to that camera I see…"

"Yeah, I carry it everywhere." Mark replied. I felt awkward. Dana, thankfully, announced dinner was ready. Taking our seats at the table, Cindy quickly started the conversation as we began to eat.

"So, Lily. What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm and artist, I paint." I replied.

"Really, like a starving artist, you must fit right in with Mark's group of…people." She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah…I hope so…they're really **amazing** people. We've all hang out a lot since I've met them." I smiled right back.

"I'll bet…and just what-," She was cut off.

"Cindy don't pester the girl." Dana smile over to me. Mark and I exchanged looks. "Lily, don't mind my daughter, how does your dinner taste?" She changed the subject. _Thank you._

"It's really delicious, I'm glad you invited me over today." I said grateful.

"Well, any girl that makes Mark truly happy, is welcome here." She smiled at both of us. "Later I can show you his baby pictures…" Her smile grew.

"Really? I'd really like that" We laughed.

"Mom? Really?" Mark groaned. I giggled. The rest of dinner went really well, Mark's mother was very kind to me. Cindy stayed quiet most of the time, I'm pretty sure she didn't like me very much. After dinner I offered to help with dishes.

"No, you're my guest dear." She turned to Mark. "You can help." Mark nodded, picking up the dishes on the table. He hesitated leaving me with Cindy though, but had to follow his mother into the kitchen. _Please, don't talk to me. I know you hate me already._

"You know he deserves better right…" She broke the silence.

"What?" I asked, confused and shocked.

"Mark." She stated. "He deserves better then that bohemian trash, he surrounds himself with. He's capable of so much, a better job, a better home, and family of his own. How are you two even going to raise a kid in that old building? He needs more then a girl to fill his bed" I opened my mouth to retort but I was at a loss of words. I stood up, feeling my eyes water. "Think about it Lily…"

"Please excuse me for a moment." I ran into the bathroom. _Don't let her get to you…she isn't right. _I forced my tears back, hoping Mark wouldn't notice. _What if she is right? No! I can handle this, can't I?_

**Mark POV:**

After a short talk with my mother I took off toward the dining room. _I wish I hadn't left her with Cindy._ My mother approved of Lily, but Cindy was hard to impress. She never approved of the way I lived or my friends. I noticed Lily wasn't there when I got back.

"Where is she?" I asked irritated. Cindy just calmly stood up.

"She had to use the restroom," She checked her watch. "I need to go soon, I'm expected home. See you later Mark." She left to say goodbye to mom, as I walked toward the bathroom.

"Lily, You ok." I said through the door.

"U-um, yeah I'm fine. I little tired though…" She replied. _Did Cindy hurt her? What did she say? Fuck…_

"Yeah, we should go soon, um…are you sure your ok?" She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm fine Mark." _This doesn't feel right…_But I didn't press her any further. _Later, I'll talk to her. _I led her to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mother.

"Thank you so much for having me, Dana." Lily smiled and was surprised when my mother pulled her into a hug.

"Come back anytime dear. I'll show you those baby pictures." They both giggled as my face heated up.

"Bye mom, love you." I said gratefully .

"Behave Mark, remember to call." I nodded and we left the house, got into a cab, and went back to the train station. I tried talking to Lily on both the train and subway home, but she insisted she was fine. _Why won't she talk to me?_

**Lily POV**:

I couldn't tell Mark about Cindy's hurtful words toward me. Once we got my to our building, the climb up the stairs was mostly quiet. I stopped at my door. He seemed surprised.

"I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning?" I turned to him.

"Yeah…tomorrow. Lily, I love you." He kissed me. I pulled out of the kiss quickly.

"I love you too." I walked into my house. "Goodnight." I shut the door. Finally letting tears escape I slid to the floor. _I'm so sorry I hurt you Mark. _I wanted to go back out, to say something to him…_anything_…but I didn't. I sobbed feeling Cindy's words sink in. _I don't want her to be right…but I think she is. No…_

_**Author note:**__** I felt sad writing this part. Anyways, I don't know if they actually named Mark's mother, so I made a name up for her. Well, until next time, review please. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10 La Vie Boheme

**I made it to chapter ten, yay! Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy, review please, no flames! Thanks a lot, I love ya'll! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rent! X(**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 10: La Vie Boheme**

**Lily POV**

I woke up the next morning, still in the clothes I wore yesterday. Getting up and heading to the bathroom, I noticed my eyes were still red and puffy from crying yesterday. I showered and dressed for the day. _How am I going to face him today?_ I left my apartment and slowly went up to their loft. I hesitated for a second before knocking. Surprisingly, Mark answered.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly, before he could say anything. He nodded and took my arm, leading me past Collins, Roger, and Mimi in the living room. I waved to them as I entered his room. Mark shut the door and I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat next to me and waited for me to speak.

"Mark, I-," I stopped. My hands shook nervously, I looked down. He took my face in his hands.

"Talk to me Lily…" He pleaded. Tears stung my eyes then.

"Cindy told me that I wasn't good enough for you."

"What? She-" I cut him off.

"No, let me finish. She said, your better then all of this and you need someone better to be with. But, I think she's right." Tears rolled down my face. "I don't deserve you, Mark." I pulled my face away from him. I lowered my head trying not to sob. Mark got down in front of me, taking my face a again.

"Don't you dare believe my sister, she doesn't know what she saying. I love you Lily, I wont you. I don't want anyone else but you." He looked me dead in the eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly then, but I quickly stood up pushing him away.

"I c-can't…" A sob went through my body. "I need to go." I rushed out of the room toward the door. Roger caught my arm as I passed him.

"Lily…what's going on?" He asked worried, I pulled away from him and went back to the door. Mark tried to follow.

"Lily, please…don't leave" He reached out to me. I opened the door and backed out.

"I'm so sorry." I began to run down the stairs. I heard Marks protests echo through-out the stairs as I got outside. Then I kept running.

**Mark POV**

_She left…_Suddenly I was angry. _Damn it Cindy!. _

"Mark, what just happened?" Roger asked concerned. Collins and Mimi watched from the couch, both worried.

"My sister, that's what happened…" I grabbed the phone and furiously dialed her number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"How dare you!" I quickly replied.

"Mark? W-what's-"

"How dare you talk to Lily like that! You had know right Cindy!" I practically yelled at her.

"I told her the truth, now maybe you'll come to your senses. Get away from all that! I just want you to be happy!" She said harshly.

"I AM HAPPY!" I yelled. "…or at least, I was." I sighed. "Look Cindy, we never saw eye to eye on things. But, trust me. You **don't **know best….stay the hell out of my private business and don't ever talk to Lily again…" I slammed the phone down and collapsed into a chair, putting my head into my hands. "Shit…" I looked up at my roommates, who stared back at me in shock. _Maybe I should start explaining…_

**Lily POV**

Cold air hit me, drying my tears. I stopped running tired, noticing I was in the park. I let out a heavy sigh and sat down on a nearby bench. _What have I done. _I thought about the hurt look on Mark's face. I looked at the view I had from the bench. _The cemetery. _Some time went by, I thought about leaving but, I sat there trying to clear my head. The park was actually pretty peaceful compared to the loud streets nearby.

"Hey stranger…" I spun around and saw Collins behind me. He had on the leather jacket Angel gave him and was carrying some flowers.

"Hey…pretty flowers." I eyed the daisies he held.

"Thank you, is this seat taken?" He motioned to the empty spot next to me on the bench. I shook my head and he sat down.

"How is-..?" I looked down.

"Mark told us what happened." He said simply.

"I figured he would…I really hurt him Collins. That look in his eyes as I left…" I said sadly. "What happened when I left?"

"He had a little chat with Cindy over the phone." Collins stated. "He defended you Lily. He isn't mad at you…not one bit."

"Why? I hurt him…" I trailed off.

"You and I both know it's not your fault. We've all met Cindy, she isn't…the easiest person to be around…" Collins laughed a little.

"I guess not…hey, just what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I was going to visit Angel, do you want to come?" He stood up.

"O-oh, u-um. I don't know…" I replied. He took my arm and smiled.

"Sure you do…I can introduce you two." He escorted me through the tombstones till we stopped at Angel's. I looked to the grave sadly, from what everyone has told me Angel really did seem like and amazing person to have as a friend. "I miss you…" Collins trailed off setting the flowers down. He ran his had across the tombstone wistfully.

"La vie boheme…," I read the last words on the stone. Collins took my hand and put in on the tombstone.

"Lily Foster, meet Angel Dumott Schunard." He said formally then smiled and took a step back. I ran my hand over the soft stone.

"Hello Angel…" I felt and odd chill run through the air. _Your here now aren't you?_ "It's an honor to meet you." I said genuinely.

"Angel would have loved you." Collins smiled in thought. I turned to him.

"Really…" I trailed off as he nodded and look to the stone.

"We should get back, I think you have a certain filmmaker you want to talk to." He smiled knowingly. "See you later Angel. I love you, always." With that we walked away and back to the lofts.

"I wish I knew what to say to him…" I said to Collins on the way back.

"It'll be fine, that boy loves you." He put a comforting arm around me.

"How is the wedding planning going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mimi and Roger have actually been getting a lot done between both their work schedules, Mimi was talking about doing bridesmaid dresses with Maureen, Jo, and you soon."

"S-she wants me to be a bridesmaid?" I asked astonished.

"Don't look so surprised, girl." Collins chuckled.

"That's really sweet of her…" I smiled .

"You, my girl, have been totally accepted by our little posse," He laughed.

"I like the sound of that, having a real family…" I stated, touched.

"Yeah…," He agreed. Back in the building, we noticed Mark wasn't in their loft. "He's probably on the roof now." I nodded and thanked Collins with a hug, before going up the roof and sure enough, Mark was there, looking over the city. The sun was almost set by then.

"Hey…," I said sheepishly. He turn startled then relaxed quickly when he saw me.

"Hi…," He took and hesitant step toward me. I threw myself into his arms then.

"Mark…I'm so sorry, I hurt you. I shouldn't have listened to Cindy. I love you so much…" I took his face in my hands. "Please, please forgive me…?"

"Nothing to forgive hon." I kissed him deeply.

"Collins said you called Cindy…" I stated after we pulled away.

"Yeah, I was so angry and I basically told her to back off, I could have handled it a little better, but she really has no say in our relationship, Lily…," He replied, I simply nodded.

"Hey, I want to show you something…" I took his hand and walked him into my apartment. Opening the door to my studio, I led him in. "This is were I'd go to escape, I'd come here and paint for hours on end. I've seen your films, so I thought it's only fair if you should see my paintings…" I watched Mark look around at finished and un-finished paintings. He studied them, until a large one caught his attention.

"Is that…?" He looked at one that had eight people in it.

"Yeah, it's us." The painting wasn't close to being finished but you could make out the faces of Roger, Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel, Mark, and myself, all sketched in charcoal. We were in the Life Café sitting around the table, having a good time.

"It's amazing Lily…and you put Angel in it, Collins will like that." He studied it.

"Yeah, I kind of met Angel today…" He turned to me confused. "Collins found me in the park and we got to talking. He took me with him to Angel's grave."

"Oh…I see, that makes more sense." He nodded.

"You know, I just thought of a name for this painting…" I smiled that the thought.

"What's that?" He asked.

"La Vie Boheme…," I got closer to him and pressed my lips against his.


	11. Chapter 11 So Close

**Thanks for reading chapter eleven! I would really love a review! No flames please, sorry about mistakes. I try hahaha. **_**WARNING: Adult content in the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I have no ownership over Rent. *cries**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 11: So Close**

**Lily POV**

"I love them Mimi." Maureen said holding the bridesmaid dresses Mimi had chosen for us. They were dark blue, spaghetti strapped dresses that went a little below the knee.

"Well, I'm glad. I wouldn't have you guys walking around in ugly dresses the whole wedding." Mimi laughed.

"Good to know," Joanne joked. We were having them fitted for the wedding.

"Ok, go try them on now." Mimi said happily. I took mine and quickly put it on in the dressing room. Coming out of the room I stood in front of the mirror while the seamstress looked over the dress. "You look great Lily." Mimi looked to me.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her. "I'm so excited for your wedding."

"Me too, I'm so nervous though. Planning a wedding…its like nothing else. Roger's been a big help actually." She replied

"That's great." Just then, Maureen and Joanne arrived in there dresses and the seamstress moved to them before giving us the ok to take them off. Soon we left for the Life Café for lunch together.

"So….Lily, how are things with Marky-boy?" Maureen turned to me, while Jo and Mimi talked.

"Things are fine." I smiled, taking a drink of my water.

"You just seem a little different." She suddenly gasped quietly. "You slept with him."

"Maureen…" I whined, embarrassed. "And why must you bring this up."

"I'm just making sure he's being good to ya." She paused. "He was **good**…to you, wasn't he?" She laughed as a blush spread across my face. "I'm just kidding, you two just seem to be getting really close, do I hear wedding bells in your future too?"

"I don't know. How about we get through one wedding before we move to another." I said.

"Fine." She huffed. "You know Pookie and I are thinking of adopting. I love kids."

"Really? You guys would make great parents," I said honestly. "I hope that works out for you two."

"We're just thinking about it Maureen, things like this take a lot of thought and planning." Joanne added looking over.

"I know Pookie," Maureen kissed her quickly. After we ate, Jo and Maureen left together and Mimi and I walked back together. We stopped to do a little shopping then arrived tired, back at the lofts.

"I'm going to put my stuff away, I'll be up soon." I said bye to Mimi. After storing all my groceries, I noticed a message on my machine.

"Lillian?" My heart stopped. _Travis? _I stood feeling like I got the breath knocked out of me. "Lillian, I don't have much time but…ugh, come on Lily, you know I don't belong here." I gasped angry now. _Is he serious? _"Look…I just want to see you….oh fuck…I have to go…" The line went dead, I didn't move. _Should I go…_ You know what…I did have something to say to him. I wrote a quick note to put on my door and left. Taking a cab to the prison where Travis was held.

"Hi, I'm here to see Travis Johns." I asked a receptionist softly.

"Wait, here please." She buzzed someone. "Head through that door Miss." I nodded as large double doors opened. A guard searched me before leading me down a hallway and into another room that was separated down the middle. There were others in there visiting. I sat down just as was Travis was led in. Picking up the phone I took a deep breath, he sat down staring at me through the bullet proof glass. I couldn't read his expression at all, as he picked up the phone on his side.

"I'm surprise you came…" He stated.

"Me too…" I said honestly, my expression suddenly turned cold. "What do you want Travis?"

"I know, a lot happened between us. But, I'm seeing things in a new light now." He started.

"A lot? A lot happened between us! Travis, what's wrong with you?" I tried to stay calm.

"You don't know what it like here!" He replied.

"Well, you did this to yourself now, didn't you!"

"Look, I know you still love me, Lily. You're my girl. All mine. That's why you came, isn't it?"

"No…I came here because I had something to say to you." I met his gaze finally. "You see, after today, I never want to see your face again…"

"Lil-"

"Shut up, just listen," I cut him off. "I don't know why I even liked you Travis. I should have just broken things off with you. You never loved me, what you did…it's inhuman. You just a monster. I've found a true family now. One that loves me for me and you have no control over my life anymore…goodbye Travis." I hung up the phone and left him there. I never looked back at him. Leaving the prison, I felt relief wash over me. I quickly hailed a cab and went home. Going up the stairs, I saw Mark at my door, his back to me, with the note in his hand. A sly smile spread over my face, sneaking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist. Mark instantly jumped, startled.

"Hey there….you have thee perfect timing." I kept smiling as he turned around. He kissed me and held up the note.

"Mimi said you'd be up earlier, where did yo-" I suddenly kissed him. He seemed shocked but responded. I broke the kiss and quickly opened the door to my room, pulling him in, I kicked my front door shut and kissed him again. He pulled away breathing heavily. "Someone's in a good mood…" _I need you now Mark…_I thought.

"I still own you that shower…" I whispered breathless. I pulled him toward the bathroom. Each of us shedding our clothes. I turned the shower on, steam began to fill the room. Pulling of the rest of our clothes, we got into the shower. I backed up to the wall and his lips pressed firmly to mine, the kiss became more passionate as I felt his body respond to mine. His hips pressed hard against mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Mark kissed down my neck and plunged into me. Water ran down our bodies as our hips met with each trust. I moaned clinging to him as he sped up, sending me over the edge, I bit my lip. _He has no idea what he does to me._ Soon my whole body tensed as my climax ran through me, his followed soon after. My legs slipped from his waist and he held me up, resting his forehead against mine. We both stayed silent, trying to catch our breaths. My lips grazed his one last time before I turned of the water to the shower and stepped out. After drying off I pulled him into my bed.

"Stay with me." I cuddled into him. Mark wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise I will…" I grinned tracing patterns on his chest.

"You were going to ask me where I was earlier…" I started, he stayed quiet listening. "I got a call from Travis in prison, I don't even know how he got a phone…" Mark stiffened under me "…he wanted to see me. I went…um…Are you mad…?"

"No…what happened…?"

"He tried to reason with me, tried to tell me he changed. I only went to tell him how I really felt about him…Travis won't be an issue anymore…" I smiled.

"I'm glad your safe…and you feel better…" He replied, relaxing somewhat.

"Mmmm….much better…" I giggled then yawned tired. "Goodnight Mark…" My eyes drooped.

"Goodnight…" He replied tired, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I got out of bed the next morning, careful not to wake Mark. I pulled on a pair of panties and grabbed Marks sweater, before I left the room I spotted Marks striped scarf, I playfully wrapped it around my neck and went into the kitchen. The clock read 10:50, I opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs for breakfast. Once I got that started, it wasn't long till Mark came out of the bedroom in boxers and his under shirt. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on.

"Morning…" I smiled, scooping some scrambled eggs on two plates.

"Morning…you know I think, you look better in that then I do." He looked down at my outfit.

"Well, I'd have to disagree." I laughed. "But you look rather nice out of it too…" I smirked. "Sit down, I'll bring you a plate." I brought both plates to the table along with two cups of orange juice. "So, what's the plan for today?" We started eating.

"I've been working on a film for Roger and Mimi's wedding. I'm almost done with it." Mark smiled happily.

"Really? That's so sweet Mark. They'll love that…how's the best man speech coming along?" I asked.

"It's ok…I'm still working on it…" He seemed less then confident.

"It'll come to you, I'm sure…" I smiled reassuringly. After breakfast, Mark volunteered to do the dishes while I got dressed. After both of us dressed, I followed Mark upstairs to his loft.

"You two just can't control yourselves can you…" Roger greeted us with a knowing smiled. I, playfully, smacked him and gave him and Mimi a quick hug, Collins had a class then.

"Hey! We're only human." I laughed. "You guys are going to be newlyweds in a little over a week-" Roger cut in.

"Yea and when we leave for our weekend in Santa Fe, you two better stay off my bed! Got it Cohen?" Roger broke into a large smile.

"My bed is better then yours anyways, Davis!" Mark mockingly shot back.

"Boys, Boys! Lets behave now…" Mimi cut in. I changed the subject.

"So,…Santa Fe? Enjoy the sun."

"It'll be a nice change from the cold weather here." Mimi agreed. "I'm so excited."

"You guys will have a great time, I'm sure…" I replied.

"Just think…we're going to be husband and wife soon Mimi." Roger put his arm around her. I smiled at the two.

"How about the four of us go out today?" I asked.

"That sounds nice actually." Roger agreed.

"I'll get our coats." Mimi walked off. I looked to Mark.

"I'll finish my film later, I would pass up a time for new footage." He went and got his camera.

"Great…" Roger said sarcastic. I fought a grin and rolled my eyes.

"Come on Rog' you **know **you love the camera." Mark teased, and soon we were off to a spend the day together.


	12. Chapter 12 Turn This House Into A Home

**Hey all! Enjoy chapter 12, I REALLY love reviews, don't flame though please.**

**Disclaimer****: I defiantly do not own Rent X( or the song used in the chapter.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 12: Turn This House Into A Home**

**Lily POV**

"I'm getting married today…" Mimi said for the hundredth time. We were currently in her loft, alone, getting things together before we left for the church. It was pretty early in the morning. "What if…"

" No! No "what ifs" now, your wedding is going to be perfect, Mimi" I smiled reassuringly. She took a deep breath.

"Your right. We should head out soon…" She said.

"Sure, let me get my heels from my loft. I'll be back." I ran downstairs to my room and grabbed my shoes for the wedding. Suddenly a wave of nausea ran of me, running to the bathroom I puked up the contents of my stomach. This has been happening the last couple mornings. _Shit! _I thought suddenly_…what if…I'm pregnant? _My eyes widened as fear coursed through me. _Calm down, you don't know yet…_I searched through my bathroom cupboards before finding a test I bought a while back, just in case.

"Lily, I'm heading downstairs now…" Mimi's voice at my door startled me.

"Y-yeah, I'll be there in a second." I shoved the box in my purse, grabbed my heels, and left to catch a cab with Mimi. We got to the church and met Joanne and Maureen in a room where we all could get dressed. We helped Mimi in to her dress before putting on our own dresses and doing our make up. Maureen did Mimi's make-up while I worked on her hair.

"Take a look…" Maureen excitedly pulled Mimi in front of the large mirror

"You look beautiful." Joanne said.

"I feel so…." Mimi stopped to control the tears the welled up in her eyes.

"Perfect?" I finished for her. She nodded holding back the tears.

"How are we doing on time?" Joanne checked the clock.

"We have a little under and hour now." I answered., suddenly remembering the test that was in my purse. _I have to know now…_ "I'll be back." I slipped out of the room with my purse and walked to a nearby bathroom. Going into one of the stalls I took the test and waited. Time slowing ticked by, I felt my heart speed up as I looked at the finished stick.

It was positive.

"Oh god…" Mark and I never planned for this…how was I going to tell him. I shoved I grabbed a paper towel and wrapped the test up and shoved it back into my purse. _I can't tell him now…god…what am I going to do?_ I took a deep shaky breath before quickly walking out of the bathroom. I, nervously, sped up and collided with someone when I rounded the corner. My purse fell out of my hands and some of the contents spilled out.

"Oh Lily...I'm so sorry!" Roger instantly went down to grab some of my items.

"No it's fine…you look great…" I gazed at his tux and then picked up some of my items. I gasped noticing the test was in clear view. Roger looked at me confused before gazing down at it.

"Lily? Your…" I quickly grabbed the test and the rest of my items. Roger pulled me to my feet, his eyes glanced down at my stomach. _Shit…_

"Don't tell Mark…not now…please…" I whispered, begging.

"Lily…I…you…" He stuttered unsure of what to say. "…ok." He said finally. I sighed relieved.

"Thank you so much." I hugged him.

"C-congratulations…" Was all he said. "When are you going to tell him…?"

"I don't know…soon…I'll…I'll figure it out….I hope." I said worried, Roger gave me one last hug.

"I'm sure you will…" He told me.

"You should go…" I smiled as he continued down the hall. I made my way back to the room where the girls were, acting like nothing was wrong. I couldn't help running my hand over my stomach. _I'm carrying Marks baby… _Soon it was time, taking our places, music began to play as the bridesmaids began to enter. The audience was small, consisting of Roger's band mates, some girls from the Cat Scratch Club, and a few other friends. Mark and Collins stood by Roger. I walked down the aisle smiling at Mark, who looked so handsome in his tux. I stood near the other bridesmaids as the bride's music began to play. All eyes were on Mimi as she descended down the aisle. I gazed at Roger who face was light up at the sight of her. The ceremony was beautiful at the rings and vows were exchanged. The bride and groom both had tears in their eyes, hell, half the people in the room were teary eyed. I smiled as they both said "I do" and soon shared there first kiss as husband and wife. They walked down the aisle together and soon the reception started.

"You look beautiful love…" Mark kissed me. I smiled.

"Thanks…Wasn't it so beautiful? I'm surprise you didn't have your camera with you…" I giggled.

"Roger would let me so-" A man with dark skin and a shaved head walked in then. I recognized him as Benny. We've only met once when I bought the apartment.

"Here's your camera, safe and sound, as you made me promise fifty times." Benny joked handing over the camera.

"Thanks man…" Mark took it carefully. "Benny, have you met my girlfriend? Lily Foster…Benny Coffin." Mark introduced us, I shook Benny's hand smiling.

"Yeah, we've met once." I replied.

"Yes, I sold one of my lofts to you. Nice to see you again." He smiled. "So…girlfriend? Way to go, lover boy." He teased Mark. Mark instantly made a face "I'm just kidding man, I'm happy for you two, enjoy the night…" He walked away. I turned to Mark.

"He's not so bad…" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…Benny's a good guy. He just…strayed off the path for a while…" Mark replied.

"We should go sit down." I kissed him and walked off, taking my seat at a table. The reception started with beautiful speeches from close friends. Mark put a lot of thought into his and showed the film he made just for them. It was beautiful with all kinds of clips of Roger and Mimi together along with other memories of the good times we all shared. Then we moved to Roger and Mimi cutting the cake. Mimi lifted a small piece of cake to Roger's mouth before playfully smearing it on his face. I laughed as he got revenge on her, doing the same thing. They kissed happily.

"And now the bride and groom with share their first dance as husband and wife. A slow song started as Roger led Mimi to the dance floor. They held each other lovingly, while swaying to the music. Soon another slow song started as more couples took to the floor.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled as Mark held his hand out to me.

"Why, yes you may." I grinned taking his hand. I put one hand on his shoulder as he put his on my waist. He took my other hand and laced are finger as we moved to the song. I sighed in content and kissed him before putting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Mark." I whispered.

"I love you too…" He held me closer as we swayed together._ I want to tell him, but I can't now…_ I close my eyes, listening to the words of the song.

"_I'm not meant to live alone, _

_turn this house into a home, _

_when I climb the stairs and turn the key._

_Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me…"_

I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. _How perfect is this song for us…_When it ended, I slowly pulled away from Mark.

"Why are you crying?" He asked noticing the tears on my face.

"I'm just…so happy right now." I smiled as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Me too love…" He kissed me, leading me away from the dance floor. I could tell the rest of this night is going to be amazing. I decided to put of telling him till later. I'll find the perfect time too…eventually. I cleared my thoughts and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Having My Baby

**Hey all! Enjoy the chapter, I'd love it if ya'll reviewed! Pretty please! Yeah, if the pregnancy surprised ya…sorry about that haha but, it had to happen. Plus they weren't exactly "careful" when they were "together," naughty, naughty! So, yea kids…safe sex=good. Btw shortish chapter :/**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own Rent…. DX**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 13: Having My Baby**

**Lily POV**

Mark's loft was quiet now. Collins was out somewhere and Mimi and Roger were still in Santa Fe. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the room where Mark kept all his filming stuff. I hoped he wasn't in the middle of editing a film now. "Come in…" Came his quiet reply. Opening the door, I noticed he quickly turned off whatever he was working on. The grasp I had on my purse tightened.

"Oh, your busy…I'll come back later…" I frowned, turning to leave. Mark caught my arm.

"No…don't leave...It's fine." I turned to him. "What's wrong?" He asked studying my face. _I can do this…_

"C-can we talk?" I said, now extremely nervous. He frowned as I shook slightly.

"Sure." Sitting on the couch he turned to me, worried. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"U-um Mark I…" I stopped looking down at my purse. _Just say it, _my mind screamed. "Mark…I'm pregnant." I looked up at his shocked expression. I opened my purse quickly and pulled the test out showing him. He took it, still shocked. "Mark? Say something…please"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…wow…your pregnant? D-did it h-happen our first time?" He stuttered unsure. I slowly nodded.

"I think so…I've actually known since the wedding…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" He asked.

"I didn't know how too…I'm s-sorry…" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I'm scared Mark…" He quickly embraced me.

"Shh…don't cry…I'm just a little shocked…I-I love you." He soothed. I pulled out of the hug.

"So…y-your…ok with this?" I asked him, sniffling.

"Of course…Lily, its going to be ok. I'll get a better job, I'll do whatever it takes to support…our child." He looked down at my stomach. "Wow a baby…"

"Your going to be a father…" I smiled at him. "A great father…" I kissed him happily. " I can't wait to tell everyone…but, Roger knows…"

"What? How did he find out?" Mark asked surprised.

"Before the wedding I kind of bumped into him…he saw the test." I replied. "Poor thing already had enough to worry about, he stayed quiet for me, because I wanted to tell you." Mark nodded, understanding.

"We need to schedule a doctor's appointment for you." Mark looked to me.

"Yeah, I want to ask them about me painting…the fumes can't be good for me or the baby…if I can't paint I can't get money…God, Mark…no one would hire me either…some pregnant girl…How will I-"I began to panic.

"Hey, hey…" Mark took my face in his hands. "We will figure this out. Calm down sweetheart…" I nodded, and took a deep breath. "You can't be stressing out now."

"Your right…" I reassured myself. Putting a hand on my stomach, I let a smile spread across my face. _I'm going to be a mother…wow…_ "I think we have some phone calls to make." I smiled up at Mark who nodded in agreement. "You should call your mother first…"

"Yeah…" He took a breath and got the phone. I watched him as he nervously tapped his foot waiting for her to answer. "Oh, hey mom…" I could see how nervous he was, I smiled to encourage him. "..uh yea I'm fine…I have something to tell you…It has to do with Lily…" He paused. "She's ok…she just…a little…I mean…mom, she's pregnant." Mark instantly jumped and held the phone away from his ear. I could hear her from were I sat.

"_My babies going to be a daddy! Oh my GOD! Mark…honey? I'm so happy for you too! Is it a boy?…a girl?…Do you know? How's Lily feeling? What about you? Tell me everything!…_I giggled as his mother excitedly shot of questions. Mark let of a laugh staring at the phone. He finally calmed her down and they talked for a bit longer before he hung up. He looked at me for a second before I broke the silence.

"Well…that's one down…" I said amused.

"My ears are still ringing…wait…your enjoying this?" he pouted.

"Why yes…I defiantly am…" I held back my laughter. He mocked glared before smiling. _Uh oh…I know that look._

"Well, I'm glad your in a good mood. I guess you can tell Maureen then." He put the phone in my lap. _No way! _

"HA HA! Very funny!" I mocked him. He made a serious face before taking a step back. "Mark, honey? C'mon. Maureen would love to hear it from you though…wait, were are you going?" I tried to persuade him. He shrugged before taking off toward his room. I jumped up from the couch. "Mark! Mark Cohen you get back here! UGH!"

* * *

Hours later, Mark and I were lying on the couch, my head in his lap. "That wasn't so difficult." I signed as he ran his hands through my hair. I lifted my shirt up over my stomach. "I'm going to get so fat…" I frowned.

"Lily…don't say that." Mark tried not to grin. "Your beautiful, you'll always be beautiful." He took one of my hands and kissed it.

"Your so good to me…," I replied content. "Should I apologize in advance for the crazy moods swings in the future?" Mark just laughed as one of his hands snaked down to my stomach. I watched him. "Do you want a boy of a girl?"

"I don't know…as long as he or she is healthy…and your happ... then, I'm happy. Though if we do have a girl, she'll be as gorgeous as her mother." His hand was tracing small circles on my tummy now.

"And if we have a boy, he'll be as handsome as you." I smiled up at him. He grinned wistfully, not taking his eyes from my stomach. The door to his loft opened and Collins entered.

"There's the happy couple." I sat up to greet him with a hug. He pulled away and patted my tummy.

"Congratulations, you two." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Mark smiled gratefully. Collins turned back to me.

"Personally…I didn't think he had it in him." He teased. I snickered while Mark made a face, rolling his eyes. "You two set up a doctors appointment?" Collins asked still amused.

"Yeah, it's in two days." Mark answered. Collins simply nodded.

"Roger and Mimi get back tomorrow, I hope their honeymoon was good." I said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they'll both be worn out." Mark added.

"They know yet?" Collins asked.

"Roger probably already told Mimi." I replied. "You should heard how Maureen reacted." I laughed remembering. "I thought she was going to run all the way over here."

"What stopped her?" Collins laughed with me, I shrugged.

"Both her and Joanne will visit when Mimi and Roger get home. So, I'm sure she still has a lot to say on the matter." Mark said.

"Well, all make sure she explains it all to you because you left me to call her!" I faked glared at him. "Think of your mother's reaction! But ten no, one hundred times worse!" I could help cracking a smile then.

"And you dealt with her wonderfully love."

"Don't you "love" me mister! Your still not off the hook for that." I strutted away leaving them both chuckling behind me. I rolled my eyes, _Men…_I huffed at the thought. _Such a pain!_


	14. Chapter 14 Mine, All Mine

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy chapter 14, pleeeeaassssse review, don't flame. I looove reviews though! Lots of love/friendship happening here!**

**Disclaimer****: I WISHED I owned Rent, but…alas, I do not. =( **

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 14: Mine, All Mine**

**Lily POV**

"LILY DEAR!" I flinched when I heard Maureen's voice as she entered the loft. Turning around I was engulfed in a giant hug. Laughing, I returned the embrace.

"Maureen, calm down." I laughed as she pulled away.

"It just so exciting! Our Marky-boy is going to be a daddy? We're going to add a boho baby to our group! I'm so happy for you two!" She squealed and hugged me again. Joanna walked up.

"Sorry Lily, I tried to hold her back." She said as I hugged her.

"It's fine Jo, I expected it." I let out a small laugh. "But, I think Maureen should be congratulating Mark too…" A sly smile crossed my lips. As if on cue, Mark walked out then. Maureen instantly ran at him, a look of horror crossed his face as she practically tackled him in a hug. Joanne and I turned to each other before, quickly bursting out in laughter.

"Call her off! Call her off! C'mon, please!" Mark begged struggling, as Maureen refused to let him go from her grip. The diva was yelling things like "Congrats!" and "Oh my god!," not noticing his desperate attempts to escape. Joanna cooled her laughter and took a step to help. I grabbed her arm.

"No, let him suffer a bit longer." I said still laughing. _Revenge is nice _

"Mark! I didn't know you had it in you!" Maureen yelled. Mark's face went blank before he finally pushed away from her.

"Why is everyone saying that!" He whined. I shrugged as Maureen simply let out a laugh.

"Cause you're the nice, gentle-like one boy!" Collins said from his doorway. Mark's face turned a shade of pink, I giggled and went to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Am I really just "the nice one?" He asked quietly, as Maureen, Jo, and Collins quickly went into a conversation.

"Believe me, your much more then that…" I ran a hand through his, now messy, hair. "…I always found you quite sexy." I tugged on his scarf and planted a kiss on his lips. He grinned.

"Sexy? Really? I like the sound of that…" He kissed me a little deeper.

"I thought you would…" The door swung open.

"We're home!" Roger called happily with Mimi by his side. Both dropped the bags they were carrying to greet us all.

"I missed you guys!" I hugged them both. "How was it?"

"Really amazing! I'm really glad we picked it." Mimi replied excited.

"The sun was a nice change too." Roger added, happy.

"Welcome back!" Maureen exclaimed, throwing her arms around them.

"The gangs all here now." Collins said upbeat.

"Plus one more…soon." Maureen smiled over to me.

"Yeah, Roger told me!" Mimi said suddenly excited. "Girl, congratulations! A baby!" She smiled giving me another hug.

"Thanks Mimi!" I pulled away.

"Hrm a baby Cohen? I guess that's not **so** bad. Except when he or she gets their hands on a camera…" Roger smiled and gave Mark a hug. "You know Mark, I-"

"I know! You didn't know I had it in me! I've already heard that! Twice!" Mark cut him off annoyed, crossing his arms. Roger looked confused, I held my laughter.

"Um…what?" He said suddenly amused, as Mark's face turned red. "I was just going to say I'm happy for you…but, ok…" Laughter filled the room. "It's actually really great to be home." _This was going to be a good day._

* * *

**Next Day**

"Time to go love," Mark led me to the door. Our first appointment was soon.

"See you guys later! Tell us how it goes." Roger called from the couch where the rest of the bohos were currently sitting.

"We will, bye!" I replied as we left. Catching a cab, we made it to the doctor's office and checked in quickly. Not long after we were called in by a nurse, she took down some information before leaving us alone in the room. Sitting on the exam table I took a deep breath.

"How you holding up?" Mark took my hand.

"Scared shitless…excited. Everything at once I guess. You?" He let out a chuckle.

"Same exact thing love." I squeezed his hand as the doctor came in. She was older then me with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She look professional but smiled warmly at us, putting me at ease.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kramer." She shook our hand and looked down at her chart. "I suppose your Lillian Foster?" She looked to me.

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend and the father, Mark Cohen." Dr. Kramer nodded and looked at her chart again.

"So Lillian, you took a home pregnancy test and got a positive. First we're going to confirm the pregnancy then, I want to run a couple tests on you." She set her chart down and pulled some equipment out. "Ok lay back please and pull your shirt up." I did. "This might be cold…" She squirted some blue gel on my stomach. I looked up at Mark who still held on to my hand as Dr. Kramer pressed a little device to my stomach and ran it around while looking up at a TV that it was attached too. "There you are…I found the heart beat." She directed our attention to a tiny little movement on the screen.

"That's…our baby?" I felt tear blur my vision.

"Indeed it is." She smiled. "Would you guys like some pictures?"

"Yes!" Mark said quickly, the doctor got up to get them. "I wish I had my own camera…"

"There will be plenty of time for that soon." I smiled though my tears. He began to wipe then away with his thumb. "Love you."

"I love you too." The doctor gave us a large envelope and continued with a couple more tests.

"So far so good. I want to see you in a couple more week. Take good care of your self and your baby. No stress. Any questions?" She asked nicely.

"Well, I'm a painter and I was wondering what I should do, because the fumes. I mean…should I stop or is it ok?" I asked nervous now.

"Latex or acrylic paint is ok, keep the room well ventilated. Oil based paint…that's a tough one. Like I said, well ventilated, keep your body covered, don't let it get on your skin basically. I wouldn't recommend use oil-based for a long time either. Just be careful. Use your best judgment." She answered. I nodded understanding. Mark and I thanked her, stopped to schedule another appointment, then left and caught a cab home.

"It all feel so feels so real Mark…" I smiled getting out of the cab.

"Yeah…" He agreed. "I want you to be careful Lily…"

"I will…I have a bunch of paintings ready to sell now and I'll hold of on painting more…or at all…if I can. I can't harm the baby…If anything happened I…"

"Don't…" He stopped me on the stairs and look me straight in the eyes then. "Lillian, everything is going to be fine. I swear, I'll be there and I'll protect you and our baby. I love you so-." I kissed him then, taking ahold of his face. My heart swelled with emotion. I pulled away and saw a vulnerability in Mark's eyes that I rarely see, I always felt special when he did show it. Only during our deepest conversations or when we're making love, do I usually see that look in his eyes. Mark is one of the most guarded people I have ever met. He felt he had to be. For Roger, Mimi, and Collins...For everyone... _They are dying, he doesn't want to be alone…_I thought about my friends. Living their lives the best way they could. Mark in took a shuddered breath, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Lillian I-"

"Shut up, …your mine." I grinned and kissed him again. "and I'm yours…always. I promise." I took the envelope from his hand, "…come on…they'll want to see these ultrasound pictures…" I grinned and started up the stairs, with him immediately following me.

_**Author Note:**__** I wanted to quickly thank some of my reviewers.(3 hahaha) First off…**__**Chocobasse**__**, I love your reviews AND you've reviewed like every chapter thanks so much! *hug*! Second… **__**MusicalLife17**__**, I completely agree with you! Mark does need a little love…or a lot! Also, your super encouraging! :D Third…**__**Compulsive bowler**__**, thanks for the review haha it made me feel better about how I wrote Mark. So yea, THANKS ALL SO FAR. (readers/reviewers) ! **__**See ya'll next chapter! I'll try to update soon! :D XOXO**_


	15. Chapter 15 Just Some Guy

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading chapter 15! Review, pretty please! :D No flames, enjoy! Btw this chapter was inspired by Anthony Rapp's song "Just Some Guy." Listen to it! It's so pretty! Lots of fluff here XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Rent, which saddens me…**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 15: Just Some Guy**

**Lily POV**

"How can you guys not want to find out the sex of the baby?" Maureen exclaimed, as we browsed through the store.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." I answered bashfully, putting a hand on my growing belly. Over the last couple months I had a little trouble adjusting to the new weight in front of me. The doctor assured I had gained healthy weight though, and Mark assured me that I was still beautiful. Maureen, Mimi, and I had been looking at baby stuff. Mark and Roger are on there way here while, Collins has class and Jo is at work.

"What Maureen means is she just wants to know." Mimi piped up. I laughed in agreement.

"She'll just have to wait like the rest of us." I replied while Maureen dramatically rolled her eyes. "I'm six months pregnant, just wait till near the end of May and oh-" I sudden movement in my stomach caused me to go quiet. The baby was kicking.

"Lily? You ok?" Maureen and Mimi where already at my side.

"Yeah…I'll never get used to the kicking." I smiled.

"Oh I wanna feel! I haven't yet!" Maureen put her hand on my stomach. "Oh my god!"

"Hey, here they come…" Mimi turned to Mark and Roger, who just enter the store, and waved them over. I tiredly stretched my arms. _Your wearing me out baby. _

"Finally!" Maureen greeted them.

"Hey! The footage I sold was of **your** newest protest, be happy." Mark walked past her and gave me a kiss. "How are you feeling?" Mark asked me.

"Tired…," I rubbed my back. "You sold the footage though, I'm glad." I smiled happily.

"And, you all are looking at our new production manager for my band. So when we get paid at gigs…Mark here does too. Our last manager…he just didn't work out," Roger smiled at his friend. My eyes widened and I embraced Mark.

"Yeah, it's not the best but it pays better…" Mark said a bit sheepishly. I felt the baby kick again, I let out a gasp and put a hand to my stomach. "Whoa, are you ok, Li-"

"Fine, I'm fine. I think our little addition knows your voice." I smiled taking his hand and putting on my stomach. After more browsing in the store I felt myself getting more sleepy.

"Lets head to the Life for dinner guys." Maureen suggested.

"You guys go ahead without me, I'm tired. I'll eat at home and go to bed." I said stretching.

"Your sure?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I gave Mark a kiss and turned to leave, but he kept a hold on my hand.

"I'll go with you." Mark started to follow, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him._ I can handle myself…_

"No!" I paused noticing a confused look on his face. "Mark, you been waiting on me hand and foot for the past couple months. I really appreciate it but, I want you to spend some time with them now. I'm a big girl darling. I can get a cab home safely."

"I-"

"Mark…please! Go with them and have fun. Film something." I said firmly and smiled. He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, be safe." He kissed me and I turned to leave for home.

**Mark POV**

"She'll be fine man," Roger said on the way to the Life Café.

"I know, I can't help but worry sometimes. Am I too…clingy?" I asked concerned.

"No, your just worried about her and the baby, you both have three more months left." Joanne cut in.

"Well, at least she hasn't been too emotional." Maureen joked. "You've done well at keeping her stress at a minimum." We entered the Life and got a table.

"Well, there is something else that has me concerned…" I pulled out a little velvet box. A round of gasps circulated the table.

"FINALLY!" Maureen yell causing people around us to jump.

"Shhh!" I tried to quiet her, "Your going to get us kicked out…again…," Mimi took the box and looked at the diamond engagement ring.

"It beautiful, Mark…she'll love it. When are you going to ask?" Mimi looked up from the little box.

"Tomorrow morning…I have an idea."

* * *

Arriving home late, I searched my pockets for the spare key to Lily's loft. We talked about moving in together before the baby was born and her loft was our best option. I'm sure Roger, Mimi and Collins wouldn't appreciate being woken up by a crying baby in the middle of the night either. Most of my stuff is in her house except for my film and other tech equipment, which was still in the room I edited my film in upstairs. I still had my room in the upstairs loft too. Entering her loft quietly, I took my coat off and went into the bedroom. She was fast asleep on her side, with one hand lying over her belly. Tired, I undressed to my boxers, set my glasses on the table, and slipped under the covers. Bringing her body closer to me, I felt her suddenly turn to face me, and put her head on my chest.

"Mmmm, how was dinner?" She asked, without opening her eyes.

"We had a really good time." I said smiling at the thought.

"Good, I'm glad you guys had fun." She said tired but happy. I ran my hand through her dark brown hair.

"You know, I'm not trying to smother you…" I apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I know you worry about me, sweetheart. I just don't want you missing out on things because of me." She replied. I traced one of the scars on her shoulder, then held her a bit tighter to me. "Mmmm, your heart beat is so…soothing." She smiled yawning. "Like heaven…I always wondered, what I did to deserve you?" she yawned again, I chuckled.

"Sleep now…" I didn't answer her.

"I'll sleep…after you tell…me...w-why…I was s-so…lucky." She slowly fell back asleep. I grinned, tired now and fell asleep.

* * *

**Lily POV**

Waking up the next morning I noticed Mark was still asleep, I got up slowly and took a shower. I lingered, as the hot water felt good on my aching body. Getting out I walked into the bedroom and Mark wasn't there. A note was on the bed.

"_Went upstairs to visit. See you soon. Love Mark."_

I dressed in and loose, long sleeved shirt and a skirt. Drying my hair, I decided to go upstairs too. I opened the door to their loft and noticed a movie just started to play from Mark's camera on a large screen he used for his films. I looked around. _Where is everyone? _I turned my attention back to the movie. It was full of random clips of…well…us. All the good times Mark and I spent together. Others included the whole gang hanging out at the Life Café or walking the streets of New York together. I stared in awe, not realizing the tears that made their way into my eyes. I felt so many happy emotions going through me as I remembered each memory.

"Oh my…" I trailed off as tears ran down my face. At the end of the movie, I saw a clip of everyone together on the couch, Mark adjusted the camera before running and sitting in the middle.

"_Hey, Lily. I hope you enjoyed the film. We just wanted to say that we love you. And if I timed this right I think it would be a good idea for you to turn around now…" He smiled._

I slowly turned around to see the whole boho gang stand behind me.

"Mark? What's going on?" I wiped the tears on my face looking at each of their grinning faces. He stepped toward me.

"Last night you asked me what you did to deserve me…Well, I always wondered what I did to deserve you. Before you, I always thought I was just some guy. I hid in my work, behind my camera…I had an amazing group of friends that taught me otherwise…and I had you to make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met. I love you so much Lillian…" He paused and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I felt more tears fill my eyes. _Damn emotions…_

"Y-yes…I love you too." He smiled and slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. He got off his knee and kissed me. I heard cheers behind him from the rest of the gang. Breaking away from the kiss he helped me wipe away the new tear coating my cheeks. "That was so beautiful Mark…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it love," and he kissed me once more.

_**Author Note:**__** Whew, very fluffy. Sorry this one took a while. Ironically, Anthony Rapp's song insipred this one hahaha. Well, see ya'll next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Your Guardian Angel

**Hell-o! Sorry it took a couple days. Thanks for reading! Please review, no flames! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I LOVE RENT, I do not own it…**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 16: Your Guardian Angel**

**Lily POV**

"Were back!" I jumped up, carefully, from the couch when I heard the door open. All of the bohemians strolled in happily.

"How was the gig guys?" I asked. I had to stay home cause, I honestly wasn't up for it. I stayed in Roger's loft waiting for them.

"Probably our best one yet. I swear my bands this close to a record deal!" Roger exclaimed, setting his guitar down. He took Mimi in his arms and planted a loving kiss on her lips. I rubbed my stomach and took a deep breath.

"How you feeling?" Mark gave me a concerned look. I kissed him quickly.

"The babies been pretty lively today…" I gave him a smile.

"Do you tha-," Mark was, of course, cut off.

"Are you ready to meet us, baby?" Maureen excitedly bent down to my stomach and talked to it. I giggled. "Anytime now, right?" She looked up. I nodded. "I can't wait to meet him or her and share everything I know!" She added and practically bounced over to Joanne and swung her arms around her.

"I think one divas enough Maureen." Mark joked, as she pouted at him. He chuckled in response.

"How about you teach him or her your theory of actual reality Collins?" I looked over at him earning a smile.

"I'd love to hon." He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't go to the Life after the gig…" I wondered.

"We didn't want to leave you alone for too long love, we thought we'd have dinner here and maybe watch a movie together." Mark replied.

"Yeah, what do ya say Lily? We haven't hung out in awhile…" Mimi smiled to me, while everyone looked at me expectantly.

"My water just broke…" I felt liquid suddenly run down my legs. I was going into labor.

* * *

"Push," I let out a scream holding Mark's hand tighter.

"Damn it! Mark, you did this to me!" I looked to him, pained. Another wave of pain hit me as my hand latched onto the collar of his shirt. "Mark! Tell them to get this baby out of me."

"Get the baby out of her!" He shouted at the doctor panicked. I wanted to laugh, but more pain hit me.

"Push Lillian!" The doctor shouted at me. I did. "One more!" I pushed hard then I heard it…A baby crying. "…it's a healthy baby girl." My hand loosed on Mark's collar and I fell back against the pillow, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion covered my body.

"A girl…" Mark exhaled looking down at me. I felt him kiss me but, I wasn't feeling right. I sudden beeping noise filled the room. "Lillian…baby, what's wrong." My vision blurred. _When did it get so cold in here?_

**Mark POV**

"M-Mark?" She stuttered, her eyes closing. _Oh god. _I felt people pull me away from her.

"No…Lily!" I was pulled from the room.

"Sir, you have to leave the room we need to operate, she's loosing lots of blood." My heart sank. The doctor pulled me farther from the room and left. _What's happening? _I slid down the wall behind me, numb.

"Mark what's going on?" Roger's voice next to me minutes later, caused me to jump. I looked up to see all of my friends standing above me. Roger bent down to my level. "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"The babies fine…Lillian…s-she, thing started out ok, t-then she just looked really tired. Her…her monitor started beeping and t-they pulled me away from her. Roger…I don't know what's going on." Roger looked down suddenly, at a loss for word. Roger was never at a loss for words. A doctor walked toward me. I jumped up.

"The baby is fine, you can see her in the maternity ward. Mr. Cohen…your fiancé slipped into a coma and I'm afraid we are losing her…you can see her but, be warned-" I didn't wait for him to finish, I ran down the hall into Lily's room, with everyone else following after. I stopped at the door, she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Her breath was shallow and she was so pale. My breath caught in my throat as I stumbled to her side. I shook, reaching out to touch her, before burying my face in her hair.

"Lily…you can't leave me. I love you so much…We still have to name our daughter…" I whispered. I felt someone rub my back comfortingly. I brought my head up and took her hand. "She can't leave me Roger…" I looked to my friend who had tears rolling down his face.

"I know…" Roger looked at her. "Don't you dare leave Lillian. Y-your supposed to stay here and take care of Mark when I'm gone…don't you dare go before me…" Roger's voice shook. Mimi walked up and put her arms around him, choking back a sob. Maureen walked up, also in tears, to the other side of her bed.

"Your going to be ok honey…" She took her other hand. "Fight for us…and for your baby." Collins and Joanne approached the bed. I stared down at her. She looks so fragile.

"Lily I…" My entire body shook. I pulled my glasses off and dropped them onto the table. I wanted to say something…anything to make her wake up.

**Roger POV**

"This can't be happening Mimi…" I whispered in her hair, the entire room was in tears except Mark, who stared blankly at Lily. I pulled out of her embrace and looked back at Mark. He let out a shaky breath then suddenly shut his eyes tightly.

"Fuck!" He yelled suddenly and dropped to his knees, clutching onto her hospital bed. "God, n-no…" Realization hit us all. Mark was crying. I had never seen my best friend break down like this. _"…you pretend to create and observe, when you really detach from feeling alive…" _The hurtful words I said to him many months ago after Angel died, ran through my head. Mark always put on a brave face for everyone, but right now…Mark Cohen let go.

"Roger…" Collins said quietly, getting me out of my thoughts. Going to Mark's side, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I was at his other side in an instant. Feeling more tears fill my eyes, I put my arm around my best friend. _Let her be ok…please..._

**Lily POV**

"_I've longed to discover, something as true as this is…So with a thousand sweet kisses…I'll cover you." _Someone singing brought me back. I cracked my eyes open and noticed that I was on someone's lap, and they were running their fingers through my hair. I lifted my self up. "Your awake…" My vision focuses on the figure next to me.

"Angel?" I let out a gasp. "Where am I? Am I dead? My baby! Mark! What's going on?" I panicked. Angel smiled at me.

"Your baby is fine…and your not dead…" He paused, I studied him. He really was beautiful, I got a warm, happy feeling from just being by him. Angel was, of course, dressed in his usually feminine attire. "Girl, its nice to finally meet the woman who stole our little Mark's heart." He said finally.

"Where am I?" I looked around, I was on a beach. The wave slowly crashing against the shore.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Angel stood up taking me with.

"Yeah…"

"You know, I thought you were pretty when Collins introduced us but, your way prettier in person…" Angel said happily. I noticed I was in a simple white dress and my baby bump was gone. _I had a little girl..._

"So are you…you truely are an angel..." I smiled, Angel did a little spin.

"Thank you darling." He hooked our arms. "Follow me now, I need to make sure you go the right way." We began walking down the beach. "Tell me how do you feel joining our little group?"

"Like…I found people I belong with. I love them all so much. We're a family…" I said honestly.

"Good, not everyone finds that these days. I was one of the lucky ones too." He paused. "In the short year I knew Collins…we loved an entire lifetime…" He smiled over to me.

"Collins misses you, Angel. They all do…"

"I know honey, I miss him too. I'll always be watching though. All of you. Plus they seem to be getting along just fine without me." Angel smiled lovingly. "Your perfect for our Mark though, I approve!" He paused the whispered. "I **always **knew he had it in him..." We broke out into giggles after that. "I need you to make sure all of them take extra special care of each other. You all still have long lives ahead of you. Promise me…"

"Promise." I turned to Angel, as we stopped walking. He kissed each of my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Angel…"

"Girlfriend, get back to your boy. He needs you now…" Angel pushed me forward. I smiled one last time at him, before everything suddenly went black.

_**Author Note: **__**Don't be sad readers! I hoped you enjoyed! See ya'll next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I'm not done yet! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17 Beth

**Hey all! Whew that last chapter was scary, but between you and me…I hate sad endings…with passion! They make me so angry! *turns into she-hulk* Lol anyways, enjoy the chapter! Please review! (Psst. don't flame)**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any form of ownership over Rent.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 17: Beth**

**Lily POV**

I felt like I was floating, everything was so peaceful. Then I heard voice.

"NO! She can't be gone! Lily! Can you hear me, please wake up! She's **not **dead!…" I suddenly opened my eyes and sharply inhaled. _Where am I? _I looked around the room at all of the shocked faces staring at me. _I'm alive…_

"She's alive…," Maureen's voice broke the silence. I surveyed the room, all of my friends stood shocked with teary eyes. Suddenly, I was engulfed in an embrace. _Mark!_ Suddenly regaining my senses, I wrapped my arms around him.

"God, I thought I had lost you…" He was pulled away from me, shaking, and start kissing me feverishly. "Don't ever do that again. I love so much." His face was red, with tear stains down his cheeks, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. I touched his face.

"Your crying love…" I told him. He kissed me again, as the rest of the bohemians gathered around us in a tight group embrace. "Angel saved me…" They all pulled away shocked again. "We were on a beach together, he was singing…and he looked so beautiful." I looked to Collins. "He said he's always watching us, that he loves us all and misses us…"

"Oh my god…" Mimi trailed off.

"He said…He said we still have long lives ahead of us and that we need to take care of each other…" I finished.

"I think we are indebted to Angel…she's saved two lives now…" Joanne smiled looking between Mimi and I. The door opened then and a nurse walked in with a bundle in her arms.

"Someone has been waiting to meet you…your truly a miracle Miss…" She smiled handing me my baby and setting down the birth certificate on a table. "Fill this out when your ready." With that the nurse left. She was stunning. She had my dark hair and Mark's eyes. She looked up at Mark and I curiously before letting out a giggle. My heart melted.

"She's so beautiful…" Mark said running his finger down her cheek. "We have to name her…" We had talked about first names but, a sudden thought ran through my head for her full name.

"Beth Angel Cohen..." I smiled up at Mark.

"I love it." He kissed me quickly and I handed Beth to him. A doctor walked in then.

"They told me you woke up, but your sudden recovery…it's just amazing." He took some notes down on his chart and check my machines. "I'd like to keep you overnight for some tests. Your baby is perfectly healthy." He smiled at Beth who giggled in Mark's arms. He jotted down a couple notes before leaving. I filled out the birth certificate.

"C'mon Mark, don't hog the baby! Let Auntie Maureen hold her." Maureen pouted, holding out her arms.

"Auntie Maureen, will have to wait her turn." Mark playfully rolled his eyes and handed Beth to Roger.

"Wow man…" Roger trailed off as Beth reached out for him. He chuckled bringing her closer as she took a hold of his hair.

"Awww, she likes you…" I joked. Mimi held her then.

"This is so amazing guys…" Mimi said and handed her off to Collins.

"I have a feeling she's going to have as all waiting on her…" Collins smiled warmly down at Beth. Joanne held her then.

"Hey there, pretty girl…" Joanne spoke.

"My turn Pookie! Please!" Maureen begged. Joanne laughed and handed Beth over. "Finally! God she's so gorgeous…got your eyes Marky Boy. Pookie I hope the adoption papers go though soon…" Joanne smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Soon Beth had to go back to the maternity ward and the bohemians had to leave. Mark was able to spend the night with me.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning." The all said bye and went back to the lofts. I scooted over and motioned Mark to sit on my bed. He sat facing me as I laid back against the pillows. I took his hand.

"Hey stranger…crazy day huh?" I smiled up at him.

"Scared shitless day seems more appropriate. Are you sure your feeling ok?" He asked concerned.

"Never better, just a little tired. Dying seems to take a lot out of you…" He frowned.

"In the few seconds you died, my entire world came crashing down. I thought you were gone Lillian. The thought of living without you is just…It killed me." He trailed off. "…and our baby. Beth wouldn't know her amazing mother." I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer to me.

"I'm here Mark. I'm staying here…with you." Mark had comforted me so many times. It was my turn now. I ran my hands through his, now messy, hair. "Everything's going to be ok now Mark. I can feel it." I said, looking him in the eye. "Our times only begun I think, we're going to get married and raise our daughter. I have a feeling our lives are going to be pretty amazing…I feel so lucky…" He nodded.

"We're both are lucky…Lucky we have an angel watching us love. Your right though…" He sighed. I yawned.

"You know what else? Your lucky you didn't bring your camera with you when I went into labor…" I smiled as he let of a chuckle.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't think it would have survived my wrath," I laughed. "I'm surprised I didn't rip your entire shirt off."

"Me too…" He replied amused.

"Though, I wouldn't have minded the view…" I said honestly. He laughed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have love…" He yawned. "I think we should get some sleep now." I nodded as he tried to get up but failed as I pulled him back.

"You could either stay with me or sleep on the uncomfortable, small couch over there…hmmm…" I pulled him closer. He smiled in agreement and got closer to me. I put my head on his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied, and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I noticed Mark wasn't there. I found a note on the side table. "_Went to get __**real**__ food for you, with the gang. Be back soon_._ Love Mark."_ A nurse came in with Beth and check my vitals.

"You'll be able to leave with your baby later today dear. I thought you'd like to visit with her a little while" She smiled handing Beth to me.

"Great, thank you." I grinned down at my baby.

"And you have a visitor. A woman claiming to be the father's sister. Says her name is Cindy. Is that ok?" My heart sped up for a second. _What does she want?_

"Um…ok…" The nurse nodded and walked off. A minute later, Cindy entered. I couldn't read her expression. She was, naturally, dressed really nice.

"Hello…" She said slowly.

"Hi, um…Mark isn't here now." I told her.

"I'm not here to see Mark…I mainly wanted to talk to you." She looked down at Beth. "She's really beautiful."

"Thank you. She has her daddy's eyes…" I replied. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Look, I may have said a few things that…" She trailed off.

"You practically called me a whore…" I said icily.

"Yeah…that. Look, I may be a little too protective over my brother and well…"

"I know, how much you really care about him." I said understanding.

"Thank you, but I just don't want to see him hurt. I wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you. I'm truly happy that Mark is happy. I had a talk with my mother about this yesterday, when she told me about your labor…" She said. "…I'm glad both you and the baby are healthy now and I know you and Mark will take care of each other…"

"Well, I'm glad Beth gets to meet her aunt." I smiled finally. Cindy let out a deep breath and allowed a small smile to appear on her face. I motioned for her to come over and slowly put Beth into her arms.

"Can you ever forgive me. I was so horrible to you…"

"Yes, I can. I think Beth likes you too." We both smiled at the giggling baby.

"Sometime later, you and Mark have to come by my house for dinner. I want you to meet my children too." She fully smiled at me.

"I will hold you to that…" The door opened then as the gang walked in with some food bags. Mark froze.

"Cindy?" He asked confused that we were both smiling at each other. "What are you doing here?" Cindy handed me my baby.

"I wanted to talk to Lily…I'd like to talk to you now…alone." She replied nervous. Mark gazed at me for a second, I nodded to him.

"Ok then…" They went out into the hall.

"What was that about?" Mimi asked.

"Cindy came over to fix a couple things." I smiled. "Is that delicious food for us?" I asked, hearing my stomach growl.

"Yupp, we thought this was much better then hospital food." Roger chuckled, setting a bag down next to me.

"I get to go home later." I said excited.

"Great! We miss ya back at home." Maureen grinned. "I'm sure little Beth missed her favorite boho!" She looked at the happy baby in my arms.

"Obviously your not referring to yourself Mo…" Collins laughed.

"Hey!" Maureen whined. _I love these guys…_I smiled down at Beth. _Your going to grow-up around some amazing people baby girl. _

___**Author Note:**__** Thanks, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**_


	18. Chapter 18 We're Okay

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews so far, I love them! :D Enjoy this chapter! Loves ya'll! Don't flame in reviews though, I try hahaha XOXO PS: Sorry this one took forever, school started. Updates might be slower now ): I AM NOT GIVING UP! : ) Btw this chapter is kinda filler but there is more to come my friends **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rent!**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 18: We're Okay**

**Lily POV**

"Ahhh, It's great to be home…" I sighed, entering the loft with Beth in my arms. She was still awake and bundled up in a bunch of blankets, to keep out the New York air. Mark put our stuff down and rushed into our bedroom. "Mark?" I laughed when he immediately emerged with his camera in hand. 

"I have no footage of Beth yet." He smiled, lifting the camera to us. "Yesterday, May 28th, our daughter Beth Angel Cohen was born." he got closer to us. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Our baby…" I smiled as she looked up, curiously. "Are you happy?" I looked up at Mark. 

"Yeah…you?" He looked at me through his camera.

"Yeah, I am. Now we get to plan the wedding." I giggled.

"A whole other adventure." He agreed.

"But for now, I think I'll feed Beth and get her to bed. I think she'll enjoy her new bedroom." I grinned heading off. 

_**Next Day**_

Beth crying woke me up the next morning, I looked over at a still sleeping Mark before getting up. I pulled myself from bed and went into her room, taking her out of the crib, I rocked her gently. "Shhhh…Its ok baby girl. Mommies here…." Mark stumbled in, tired, as I got her to sleep again. He kissed her on the head before I put her back in her crib.

"I'll start breakfast." He rubbed his eyes, leaving the room. After making sure Beth was asleep, I went into the kitchen.

"You never told me how you talk with Cindy went?" I looked to him, curiously. He sighed. My eyes widened, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. We talked and it seems we have a common ground now. Its just these fights between us…some were just so ridiculous. I mean, she's my sister. We should always be there for each other. I just wish our relationship wasn't like that…" He went back to the pan on the stove. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Well, at least things are better now, love."

"Your right, its just…well Cindy and I have a lot to work on still. We're both adults, hopefully this can be handled as adults. She said you forgave her…"

"Yes, I did. I think Cindy means well, she seems…like your friend Benny. You said he just strayed from the path a little. I think Cindy could be the same maybe. She just lives a different life from us artists." I giggled and let go of him.

"What do you have planned for today?" He put some scrabbled eggs on two plates.

"I was going to feed Beth and maybe started painting again. I've missed it, plus we could use the money…" I replied, digging into my food.

"Collins could always rewire the ATM machine again, and we could spend some "quality time" together…" Mark commented playfully.

"That'll come later love…promise" I smirked back at him.

"Ok, once your done with Beth, I'll take her upstairs. I'm sure she'd love to visit everyone." Mark said.

"Great, good luck with everyone fighting over her…" I laughed.

"I'll protect her from "Auntie Maureen." He rolled his eyes and got up from the table. Taking my plate, he put them both in the sink. I zoned out for a second, _things seemed to calm now, it was nice. Famous last words_…

"I'm going to get dressed." I snapped out of it and retreated to Beth's room and fed her before getting ready for the day. Putting on some old paint covered clothes, I noticed something in the mirror as I started to button up my shirt over my bra. "Oh my god!" My eyes widened. Mark ran in, dressed and startled.

"What happened?" He looked at me worried. I spun around in my unbuttoned shirt.

"My breast are huge! They said they'd swell but I didn't expect this!" I complained. Mark's eyes widened in amusement.

"Um…I-I'm sorry. Is this supposed to disappoint me too?" He bit back a laugh.

"Typical man…" I rolled my eyes and buttoned up the shirt. Even in the top, they looked pretty big. "Ugh…more back pain to come I guess…" Mark wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey…your beautiful." He pecked my cheek. I blushed.

"You should head out love, I'll see you later." I kissed him. "Tell everyone I said hi, and keep Beth warm."

"I will, love you." He left with Beth and his camera after that. Getting back to painting, honestly, wasn't hard. After dusting off some old canvases, I got back to work. Hours went by, I sighed, content, I had a couple paintings ready to sell. I went out to get some water just as the door opened. Mark walked in.

"Just here to get some more film. Beth is upstairs." He smiled.

"You used up that much already?" I joked. "You going to record her entire life?"

"Jealous? Future Mrs. Cohen." He smirked, I opened my mouth to answer when a crash rang out in the hallway. Be both glanced at each other before running out the door. A woman, perhaps a bit younger them me with black hair and blue eyes was picking the contents of a box lying on the floor. She looked up.

"Sorry, I'm moving in today with my boyfriend, I'm so clumsy." She smiled guilty. We helped her pick up the rest of her stuff.

"Welcome to the lofts. I'm Lily and this is Mark." I smiled and shook her hand. "Have we met before, you look familiar…." She shook her head.

"Nope, don't think so. My name is Brittany. Nice to meet you two though." She smiled again picking up her box.

"Do you need anymore help?" Mark asked nicely.

"No. Thank you. I'll make my boyfriend to it." She giggled. "See you two around?"

"Sure, good luck moving in. These lofts can be….interesting. Keep warm." I waved to her as she smiled one last time and left. I turned to Mark. "She seems nice." He simply nodded.

"I'm surprised Benny's still able to get tenants…" He joked, as we walked back into the room. "Want to come back up with me?"

"Sure! Let me get cleaned up." I washed the dried paint of my hands and changed quickly then let with Mark to go upstairs. Mimi answered the door and threw her arms around me.

"Hey girl." She smiled.

"Hey." I hugged Collins then, Maureen and Joanne; who were visiting. I turned to Roger who was holding a gigging Beth in his arms. He smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I gave a reassuring smile. "How is my baby girl?" I looked down at Beth who was fussing about.

"I think she chose her favorite." Joanne smiled to Roger. "She adores him" Maureen huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on Maureen, there's enough Beth to go around girl." Collins added wrapping a playful arm around her. Maureen stuck her tongue her out, like a child but let a small smile creep on her face after.

"Hows the adoption thing working out." I asked remembering.

"I think we'll know within the month actually." Joanne answered. Maureen nodded happily. "It should work out."

"Great!" I replied.

"I get to teach her of him everything." Maureen said excited.

"That is really just what we all need now…another Maureen…maybe Jo should teach the kid instead." Mark added, sarcastic. Maureen kicked his leg. "Ow!" He whined.

"Play nice you two, we need to set an example for baby Cohen." Collins nodded in Beth's direction, as Roger played with her. _Things were looking up again, please let everything run smoothly, _I hoped.


	19. Chapter 19 Lucky

**I'M BACK! Oh my gosh! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me, life and school just got super crazy but here I am! Enjoy the chaper, I love me some reviews! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RENT.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 19: Lucky**

**Lily POV**

I smiled finishing up the painting I was working on. Mark was out and Beth was napping. It's been a week since we left the hospital and Beth has been perfectly healthy, happy baby girl. After washing my hands and changing my clothes, I headed toward her room when the door opened quickly. I spun around an my eyes widened at the sight. Collins and Roger were both on either side of Mark, who held his hands over a bloodied face.

"What happened?" I got over my inital shock as they helped Mark sit down on the couch.

"I'll get some towels...," Collins ran to the kitchen. Mark stayed quiet.

"I was upstairs when I heard shouting outside...Collins and I ran downstairs. Mark was just lying there...Someone jumped him." Roger pulled Mark's hands away from his mouth and nose. "Put our head back man." I winced taking in the sight, it was odd seeing his without his glasses. Blood was dripping from his nose and from a cut in his lip. A large bruise was forming on his cheek and his jaw was scraped a little. Collins hurried over with a rag fillied with ice and a wet towel. Mark still said nothing.

"I'll do it." I took the make-shift ice pack and held it to his face. He winced. "God, who did this? Did he take anything? What he look like? Does anything else hurt?" I fired off questions, concerned.

"I didn't see his face..." Mark averted my gaze and took the rag out of my hand. "He didn't take anything...I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." I took a towel from Collins and wiped some on the blood of his face. "Collins can you please get me the first aid kit...its in the bathroom." He nodded and left. I reached over to Mark again but he turned away from me. A little pang of hurt went through me, Roger noticed.

"Mark let us help you..." Roger started.

"I just got my ass handed to me, Roger!" Mark glared at his friend. _He was embarressed?_

"Exactly, so don't you dare push us away now! I know your angry, we'll figure this out, ok?" He tried to keep calm.

"You both have no idea how this feels!" Mark looked up at both of us. Suddenly I was angry.

"You forget who your talking too!" I finally shouted at him. The room went quiet as his face changed. I let out a shaky breath. "You feel weak...you feel stupid because you let it happen..." I stopped suddenly.

"Lily, I...dammit...I'm...I wasn't thinking-" He stumbled over his words.

"I know..." I took another breath holding tears back. _I'm stronger now.._ Collins enter then with the first aid kit. Cries rang through the loft. I jumped in surprise and ran off to comfort Beth. Picking her up I rocked her slowly. "I'm sorry sweetie..." I quieted her and walked out as Collins and Roger finished patching Mark up. I sat down on a chair opposite the couch and held Beth close to me.

"Your going to be fine." Collins put a bandage on Mark's cheek. Mark met my gaze.

"I wish I could tell you guys who did this. He was wearing all black and a mask. He didn't even take anything. I was walking up to the building and suddenly I was on the ground...Luckily I didn't have my camera with me. The ass broke my glasses though...I'll find my spares later..." Mark finally said.

"It's weird...he jumped you and didn't take anything..." Roger thought for a moment. "Why would anyone do that?"

"New York, New York..." Collins shrugged. I let a small smile appear on my face.

"At least your ok..." I looked down at Beth. Her vibrant blue eyes looked up at me. I smiled at my little girl and gave her a kiss. She giggled and whatever tension in the air went away.

"We should go, Mimi is probably wondering were I am. I'll see you guys later, stay safe. Mark you heal up." Roger and Collins said goodbyes and left. I stood up and moved next to Mark on the couch and handed Beth to him.

"We can't seem to catch a break..." I gazed at his face. He looked up from Beth.

"Life is definitely never boring." He agreed. "I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"I'm sorry for yelling..." I apologized too.

"I think we both lost our cool earlier." I nodded in agreement and put a hand carefully on his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"I still...can't believe this..." I eyed the bruise on his face. "I can't think of anyone who would do this but Travis..." I thought for a moment. "No, he couldn't have escaped...we'd know about it..." Mark nodded. A knock interupted us. I opened the door to see Brittany standing there with a handsome man with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be around my age. "Hello." I greeted her.

"Hi, I found this outside and I think it belongs to Mark." She smiled and held out Mark's scarf.

"Yes, that's his." I took it from her as Mark walked up with Beth then.

"Oh my gosh? What happened?" Brittany stared at him.

"Some guy jumped me outside. Thank you for bringing this up." Mark replied.

"No problem...your ok right?" Mark nodded. Brittany turned to the man next to her. "Oh sorry, this is my boyfriend, Luke."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled and shook our hands.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" Brittany smiled at Beth as Mark handed her to me.

"Our daughter Beth." I said. Footsteps rang through the hall as Mimi, Roger, and Collins came down.

"Mark! They told me what happened! I'm sorry!" Mimi hugged Mark.

"Its fine." Mimi turned from Mark to our new neighbors.

"Hello." She smiled warmly.

"Mimi, Roger, Collins; these are our new neightbors...Brittany and Luke. They moved in a week ago." They all greeted eachother. Collins spoke after shaking Luke's hand.

"We're about to go to the Life Cafe, want to come with?" He asked.

"Sure! We'd love too!" Brittany replied. _We could use a little time away from the lofts, _I thought. Mark grabbed Beth's stroller and baby bag.

"Lets go." Roger spoke, and we left. It was a warm day today, which was really nice. The sun felt good. Beth coo'ed happily in her stroller. The conversation was light on our way to the life. Luke was really nice, he and Collins were in a conversation. Brittany seemed nice, she was talking with Mimi; but she kept sending me odd looks. I shook my thoughts away as we entered the Life. We sat down at a large table and order our drinks.

"So Brittany...why New York?" I asked nicely

"I always loved the city and it was a nice change from the suburbs. Luke and I really like it so far. I got a job at that corner CD store." She put a hand on Luke's leg, he automatically started to brush her hand away but stopped suddenly. _That's weird..._" Luke helps out at the local university." She continued.

"Really? We might be seeing a lot of eachother then on school days. I'm a proffesor there." Collins smiled.

"It'll be nice to have someone there who knows the school. Got lost yesterday." Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, you get the hang of it soon enough." Collins replied. The afternoon went by quickly and soon we left for home. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I put Beth to bed and left for the bedroom.

"Goodnight love." Mark pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

Night..." I sighed and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20 What I Did For Love

**Oh hey guys! Yay for updates! Sorry they are so slow! *hugs* Enjoy the chapter everyone. **_**Warning: Mature content in this one.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent or its characters. I wish!**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 20: What I Did For Love**

**Lily POV: Couple months later**

"...Happy Birthday to you!"

"Now make a wish, Marky!" Maureen said excitedly. Mark rolled his eyes and blew out the candles. The Life Cafe was full of all kinds of noise as Mark's Birthday party was in full swing. Roger sat next to me filming the scene with Mark's camera. Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and a few more friends from Life Support sat around the three tables we pushed together. Mark's mother and Cindy called earlier to wish him happy birthday and even Benny stopped by to say hello. I had invited Luke and Brittany, but they couldn't attend. Beth sat happily in my lap as I tried to feed her some cake. I giggled as she messily ate her food. I looked up at Mark.

"Happy birthday love." I leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"Love you." He replied and leaned in again.

"Aww, may I just say that the camera loves you two." Roger joked with Mark's camera. I blushed and pulled away from Mark.

"A little privacy Rog?" A small red tint appeared on Mark's cheeks as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, you told me to film. So, I am." Roger let a cocky grin appear on his face. "And how is our birthday boy?"

"Fantastic." Mark rolled his eyes again.

"C'mon Mark, pass out cake so you can open your presents!" Maureen chimed in. After cake Mark opened his presents which consisted of a new camera bag from Joanne and Maureen, a new nice jacket from Mimi and Roger, some filming equipment from Collins, and a nice watch, and some better editing equipment from me.

"Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me." Mark smiled gratefully at us all.

"Hey, you still got one more!" Maureen pulled out a rectangular box from next to her seat. "I got you one more." She grinned sweetly. Joanne looked confused.

"Maureen what is that?" She asked cautiously.

"You'll see." Maureen handed the box to a confused Mark. He hesitated but opened the top a little. I couldn't see inside it. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shut the box quickly as a blush overtook his face.

"What is it?" I asked, Beth let out a yawn.

"Yeah, c'mon Mark, show the camera!" Roger added next to me. Maureen's laughter echoed.

"Enjoy!" Was all she said.

"Enjoy what? I am so confused." Mimi said. The whole table agreed.

"It's nothing...," Mark said nervously. "Oh, look at Beth, it's past her bed time...we should get home."

"Fine." Roger huffed and set down the camera. We gathered our things, Mark tucked the box under his arm.

"Thanks for the great birthday party everyone." We all said goodbyes then headed home. Even with Roger begging, Mark wouldn't say what was in the box Maureen gave him. Mark put some of his presents in the bedroom when we got back home. Beth was almost asleep as Mark walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll put Beth to bed." I handed her to Mark. "Somebodys had a full day." He smiled and took her away. I grinned and went into the bedroom. Quietly, I dug out the box he hid and opened it. _I have to know..._I caught my laughter when I saw a silk, skimpy, white bra and underwear set with pretty black lace. Along with that was white net stockings, a short white mini skirt, and a garter belt. A note on it said: _For both of you. Thank me later. XOXO, Maureen. _She would do that, no wonder Mark didn't want anyone to see it. An idea suddenly popped into my head. Grabbing the outfit I stashed the box away and ran into the bathroom. Putting it on, I brush my hair and sprayed some perfume. I bit my lip looking in the mirror, I've never worn anything like this before. Hopefully, I don't embarrass myself. I quietly opened the door and saw Mark sitting on the bed with his back facing me, he was taking off his shoes.

"Mark, I saw what Maureen got you." I said seriously. "Is there something you need to tell me?" I saw him tense.

"I'm sorry about that, I can't believe she even..." He turned around and his expression went from concern to utter shock. I saw him look me up and down and I smiled.

"You know, Maureen spent money on this..." I walked around the bed toward him. "I like it...what do you think?" I grinned and turned around for him. He still didn't say anything. I fake gasped. "You don't like it, ah well...too bad." I turned to walk away when I hand grabbed my wrist. Mark's lips collided with mine. I instantly responded and pushed him back onto the bed; straddling him, I pulled his shirt off. Mark and I hadn't made love in a while, we needed this. Neither of us worried because I was on the pill now.

"God I love you..." Mark whisper breathless. I kissed down his neck and went for his pants. After getting them off I noticed his body was responing to mine. Kissing down his pale chest I got is boxers off. Kissing him again I ran a hand toward his groin. He moaned into the kiss as I wrapped my fingers around his length. Running my hand up and down him I felt his body start to tremble. "Lily..." He pulled my hand away and turned us over quickly, taking controll. "My turn..." He unhooked my bra and pulled it off, his hands found my breasts. A shiver went up my spine as he began rubbing me though my underwear.

"Hey, isn't this night...supposed to be about you..." I bit back a moan when he rubbed harder.

"The note said: for both of us." He grinned smugly and moved to take of my underwear. Hiking the little white skirt up, he slid into me. I arched my back as he entered me fully. Kissing me again, he began moving in and out. I moved my hips toward his as he sped up his pace. Digging my fingernails into his shoulders didn't seem to faze him as his grasp on my hips tighted. We made eye contact.

"Stay with me love...mmmm...don't stop..." I panted as his body began trembled over mine. His lips crashed onto mine for another kiss, a low growl sounded from him as he pounded harder into me. My stomach churned and I suddenly cried out, climaxing. I closed my eyes shaking uncontrollably against him. I suddenly felt warmth fill me as he too climaxed. He put his forehead over mine and kissed me lightly before we caught our breaths. He pulled out and layed down next to me. I cuddled against him. "Happy Birthday..." I breathed out.

"Yes it is..." He repiled with a smile, I laughed lightly. "...Remind me to thank Maureen."

**Next Morning**

I got up the next morning ignoring the pain in my legs, taking the rest of the outfit off, I took a hot shower. After, wrapping a towel around my body and drying my hair, I walked back into the bedroom. Mark was waking up.

"Morning love." He rubbed his eyes tired, and put his glasses on. I pulled out some clothes for the day, noticing his hair was all over the place.

"Morning...you are too cute." I repiled and gave him a quick kiss. After I got dressed, he finally got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I giggled "So you stayed to watch me dress then?" He turned around.

"Yupp!" He replied grinning before leaving. I rolled my eyes and left for Beth's room. After changing her, I took her into the kitchen and put her in a high chair then started breakfast. Mark walked in then fully clothed.

"Smells good," Then her turned to Beth. "How's my little girl?" He kissed her on the head and began to spoon some baby food into her mouth. I scooped up food on two plates and Mark and I began to eat. Mark opened his mouth to say something but a loud bang sounded in the hallway. I jumped up.

"Watch Beth," And I ran to the door despite Mark's protests behind me. Opening the door to the loft I heard shouting. I shut the door to my own loft not wanting to bother Beth.

"I won't do this anymore!" I heard a male voice above me. _Luke?_

"Fine! Go! But, who put a roof over your head? Huh? Who got you AZT?" Brittanys voice sounded. I gasped..._Luke has it..._

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" I heard a door slam and footsteps pound on the stairs. Luke stopped in front of me, I noticed is eyes were a little watery. "Fuck...I'm...I." He stumbled over his words then sped past me down the rest of the stairs. I turn and watched him, still shocked. _What just happened? What did he mean by "do this anymore?" I've never heard Brittney yell like that... _I didn't notice the footsteps behind me.

"You heard them too?" I spun around. Collins stood there. I nodded as my front door swung open.

"Lily! Don't leave like that again!" Mark held Beth.

"I'm sorry! It just...wow...I've never heard them fight like that..." I looked to Collins "Did you know Luke had-"

"Yes, he told me during work once. I invited him to Life Support, but he said no." Collins replied. He and Luke have become really good friends over the past couple months.

"I think you should go after him...make sure he's ok..." Collins gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and ran down the stairs. Mark took my wrist and pulled me back into our loft. Beth made a noise.

"She wants you." Mark let a small smile cross his lips as Beth reached out for me. I grinned finally and held her. "You ok?" I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just...lots of excitment for one morning." He nodded, understanding.

"I have to leave for a gig with Roger and Mimi soon." He said, putting items in his new camera bag. I noticed the watch I got him on his wrist and smiled slightly. "Are you..."

"I'll be fine here, alone with Beth." I answered, knowing what he was going to ask. He adjusted his glasses.

"Ok," He got the rest of his stuff together and kissed me. " I love you two, be safe." He kissed Beth then and left to set up for the gig. I put Beth in her play pen and got some painting supplies out. Beth watched in wonder as I began painting. After a while someone knocked on my door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Brittany stood there, eyeliner running down her tear stained face.

"Sure..." I let her in. "Do you want some water?"

"No, thank you." I led her to the couch and we sat down. I glanced at Beth who was playing quietly.

"What happened this morning?" I asked.

"Sorry about that. Luke and I...we just...I don't know how we got to that. We fight over the dumbest things." She paused. "I don't know what to do...we might have a fight that get's...out of hand...I think I should break it off Lily."

"You know...I had a bad relationship with someone...getting out of a relationship is...tough...but, you need to do what you think is best...for both of you..." I replied. She threw her arms around my shoulders. Surprised, I gently patted her back as I heard her cry.

"Oh, Lily... your right. I should fix things now before they get worse...I know Luke isn't like Travis but...What I do...its for the best." She said suddenly calming down.

"I never told you Travis's name..." She held me tighter.

"You know..." She whispered in my ear. "I wonder why you never saw the resemblence between Travis and I...?" I was petrified.

"Brittany...?"

"Everyone always said I looked just like my brother..." _Oh god..._

**Collins POV: Earlier**

"Luke! Hey!" I finally caught up to him. He turned around and looked at me through red-rimmed eyes. "What happened?"

"Collins...I've made a huge mistake..."

"Talk to me..." I looked at my friend.

"Brittany isn't who she said she was, neither am I! God, I'm so sorry! I agreed to be her boyfriend because I needed them money...I'm so sorry! Your all such nice people..."He sputtered out.

"Who is Brittany...? Luke..." I took his shoulder to calm him down. "Anwser me..."

"She's Travis's **sister**! I'm so sorry! She wants revenge for Travis..." Luke was crying now. "I never thought I'd make friends in this...or that I'd develop feelings for you..."

"Wha-" Everything felt like it was going so slow

"Collins...I'm gay...I'm sorry...for all of this...We need to get back to the lofts **now!**" He practically shouted. I quickly grabbed his arm and ran. Everything felt like it was spinning now. I needed to get Roger and Mark. _Lily better be ok..._

**Author note: Whew! That was an intense chapter! I hope yoy enjoyed! I'll try to undate again soon! I hate just leaving ya'll like this! XOXO, reviews are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21 No Air

**I'm glad ya'll liked the last chapter, enjoy this one. I love reviews, no flames please. Thanks all!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing from RENT, only my OCs.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 21: No Air**

**Collins POV**

Luke and I raced through the streets. I knew I had to get Roger and Mark, hopefully I caught them on the way. _Angel, I need you now..._

_ "Don't panic, Tom." _I heard. I stopped suddenly.

"Roger and Mark went to a gig, I need you to get them. Then probably just left..." I quickly told Luke where it was and sent him off, then sped toward the lofts.

**Lily POV**

I struggled in Brittany's grasp.

"Let me go." I said darkly. My eye's went to Beth in her play pen and tears sprang in my eyes,

"Nope..." She saw my tears. "Shhhh...I just wanna talk...first..." She put and arm around my neck and held me to her.

"What do you want from me?" She tighten her hold.

"You put big brother away..." She talked in my ear. "You have a good life now. A fiance and a darling little baby...you know, after I get rid of you...Mark will need someone to comfort him. What about you Beth, how 'bout a new mommy?"

"Stay away from her! The're going to find out...don't do this, just leave. Now!" I pleaded with her. I elbowed her and struggled to get up, but she grabbed my leg and I hit the ground. She pulled a knife out and held it to me.

"Beth...Mommy and I are going for a walk...get up!" She pulled me from the floor and we left the apartment. I heard Beth crying alone in the apartment. At least Brittany's away from her. My heart was pounding as she pushed me up the stairs.

"Make a sound and I'll slit your throat now..." She pushed open the door to the roof and pulled me outside, the cold air hit me as it was only starting to get dark. I had to buy time or something...someone has to notice that somethings wrong...

"So, what about Luke...what his part in this?" I asked shaking.

"Ahhh...I've know Luke for a while. His parent's kicked him on the street when he told them he was gay...and get this! He had HIV too! Poor pathetic thing's been living on the streets for a while...so I gave him a home and payed for all of his baggage and he provide me with a disguise." She paused. "Such a shame he let his heart get involved." She laughed. "There nice people!" She mocked him. I stared in disgust. "Seems he also had a thing for your friend Collins...he was weak...But, now I've got you, so it dosen't matter." She shrugged carelessly.

"You not getting away with this Brittany...you don't have to do this." I struggled to get out of her grasp again, pushing the hand with the knife away. She grabbed onto my hair and threw me onto the ground. Putting a foot on my stomach to hold me down, she let out a low growl.

"Your going to climb on the ledge and jump off...It'll be over soon..." She pulled me to my feet and I opened my mouth to scream.

**Collins POV**

I got to Lily's loft and heard crying on the inside. Frantically, I entered to see Beth crying in a play pen.

"Lillian!...Lillian! Where are you? Damn!" I picked up Beth and tried to quiet her while I searched the rooms. More shouts echoed as Mark, Roger, Luke, and Mimi entered.

"Where is she?" Mark's frantic voice gasped for air, he ran at me and checked Beth over, making sure she was ok. He held her close for a little.

"I don't know..." I replied. Mimi came forward and took Beth from him.

"I can't believe this..." Her voice quivered. Mark was suddenly angry. He turned to Luke.

"Where did she take her?" He shouted at Luke.

"I...I don't kn-" Mark's fist connected with Luke's cheek then. Roger and I lunged at him to stop him from hitting Luke again.

"Stop it! Mark, this isn't going to help Lily..." Roger reasoned with him. I've never seen Mark this angry, Roger's words calmed him though and he stopped struggling. A bruise already started to form on his jaw. I looked at him sadly, _how did he get caught up in all of this? _He really was a good guy.

**"STOP! NO!" **My blood ran cold when an ear pierceing scream rang out. Mark took off out the door.

"The roof!...Mimi stay here with Beth. Call the police," Roger said then followed Mark, Luke, and I upstairs.

**Lily POV**

The door to the roof burst open. _Thank god..._ Brittany's grip on me tightened on me and she held the knife closer.

"Back off!" She commanded.

"Let her go..." Mark said icely** "Now!". **Luke stepped forward.

"You can't do this Brittany...your going to end up were Travis is...Do you want that?" He bravely took another step toward us. Brittany stepped up on the ledge taking me with her. "Your pathetic..." Brittany froze and everyone looked at Luke in shock. _He's helping me?_ "I guess you and Travis have one thing in common...you both get some sick satisfaction out of hurting others. You think your helping? Getting revenge for your abusive brother, he dosen't care about you Brittany! What's wrong with you? I thi-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Brittany screamed in my ear. I winced struggling to get away from her. Then she slipped. Everything went in slow motion then.

"**LILY! NO!**" Mark's voice echoed. We both fell. I grabbed for something to stop my fall till my hands painfully slammed on the ledge. The wind wiped my hair around my face, Brittany's hand clamped around me ankle.

"How about we go together?" She shouted evilly. I heard shouts and footsteps coming closer. My hands started slipping. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Just as my hands began to slip. Someone tightly grabbed into my wrists. Luke's green eyes met my brown ones. He said something but it didn't even register. My whole body was shaking and my heart raced. Roger and Mark where on either side of him in an instant. pulling me up. I felt Brittany's hands on my ankle losen, then they were gone. I was pulled up quickly, without thinking I whipped around and looked over the ledge. Brittany was holding onto a pipe for dear life. "Help me!" She panicked.

"Give me your hand!" I reached my hand out for her. It wasn't right to leave her, I held my breath. She let go of the pipe and reached out for me. Her fingers brushed mine for a brief second.

Then she fell.

Her body flailed around in the air. Someone pulled me into their arms and buried my face in their chest. I collapsed against them and shut my eyes tightly.

"Don't look..." Mark's grave voice whispered. Her screams grew quiet then abrubtly stopped. My eyes shot open and I suddenly felt like I could breathe. I gasped for air. "Lily calm down." He lowered me to the ground as I started hyperventalating. "Lily, it's over." I still couldn't get a hold of myself. Roger came into my vision.

"Hey..." He took one of my shaking hands. "We need you to calm down, Lily...breathe for us, you can do it...Beth is waiting downstairs for you..." My breathing slowed at his calm words.

"Beth..." I got my breathing under controll. "Where...is my baby?" I looked from him to Mark. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I weakly tried to get up.

"Hey, take it slow. Mimi is with Beth downstairs. The police should be here soon." Mark wipped my tears with his thumb. I clug to him.

"Is Brittney-"

"Yes..." Collins replied slowly. Luke hung back, standing a few feet behind Collins.

"I tried to save her..." I whispered.

"That wasn't your fault." Roger said firmly. I tried to stand again. Mark helped me to my feet, I could hear police sirens on the street. Mark silently guided me downstairs with everyone following silently.

"Lily! Thank god..." Mimi stood up with Beth in her arms and embraced me with one arm. Handing Beth over she embraced Roger. "The police are here...what happened...where's Brittany?"

"She fell..." Luke spoke quietly for the first time in a while, his gazed at the floor in shame.

"You saved me..." I heard footsteps of the police coming upstairs. Luke looked up a little shocked. "Thank you." Luke seemed unsure of what to say. Mark put a protective arm around me. I leaned into the embrace.

"I love you..so much." I whispered.

"I love you too..."

**The story shall end soon! OMG! I can't believe it. Just a couple more chapters now. Till next time! XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22 It's Not Your Fault

**Hello all! Thanks for reading! I love me some reviews, no flames pretty please. Enjoy the update, the stories almost over. OMG and I just now realized my Brittany/Brittney mistakes, sorry! We all make mistakes and it won't happen again! I PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. I wish I owned RENT...**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 22: It's Not Your Fault**

**Lily POV**

It was dark when we got home from the hospital. They wrapped the scratches on my hands and gave me some pills for anxiety. Maureen and Joanne are coming over tomorrow to check on us, Collins is staying with Roger and Mimi upstairs, and we don't know were Luke went; he disappeared after being questioned by the police. I, honestly, didn't want him in trouble so I made sure the police knew he was on our side. Beth was fast asleep in my arms, as I held her close. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so, so much baby girl..." I whispered into her hair.

"Let me take her to bed love...I'll meet you in the room..." Mark's voice took me out of my thoughts. I quietly nodded and he took Beth out of my arms. I entered the bedroom and stripped down to my shirt and panties then went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took a pill. Entering the bedroom again, I sat on my side of the bed. Taking a deep, shaky breath, I put my head in my hands. A few tears slid out my eyes as I remembered that look Brittany gave me as she started to fall._ I feel so...numb. _Brittany's screams started to echo through my head. I clammed my hands over my ears._ Make it stop! Please..._

**Mark POV**

After putting Beth in her crib, I pulled off my coat and shoes and went into our room. I froze. Lily was on the bed with her hands over her ears. Her knees were pulled up to her chestand her eyes were squeezed shut. She was rocking slightly and tears leaked out of her eyes. I took her arm.

"Lily...?" I pulled her body onto my lap as she began to sob. "Talk to me please..." I begged. "Tell me how to make you feel better..." She clung to me, shaking more.

"Its m-my fault...she d-died. Everything t-thats h-happened to a-all of u-us...Its all my fault Mark!..." She cried into my chest.

"Lillian, none of this because of you...Look at me..." I took her chin and tilted it so her eyes met mine. "Brittany did that to herself...you hear me...she made a choice. Hey, were going to get married and everythings going to fall into place. Beth's going to grow up perfectly fine and she'll be as beautiful as you. I can't wait to marry you." I wiped tears off her face and kissed her. "Go to sleep now..." She started to relax against me. I ran my finger through her hair in an attempt to calm her. Soon enough, she was asleep; closing my eyes, I followed soon after.

**Later the next day: Lily POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?" Mark sat on my side of the bed. "Roger and Mimi are in the living room and Maureen and Jo want to see you...Collins is supposed to meet us there to after he gets some work done..." He explained.

"I know..." I replied quietly. _What's wrong with me?_

"You could use the fresh air and the company..." He reasoned. I averted my gaze from his. "You can't stay in this bed forever...this isn't you." He got closer to me. "Your stronger then this Lillian...get up..." He said firmly and somewhat impatient now.

"No..." I started to get upset and turned away from him.

"I'll be back..." He huffed, got up, and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on behind me. _What the...? _I jumped when Mark was suddenly behind me again. Before I could react his arms went around my waist and he pulled me from the bed. I gasped loudly.

"Mark! What are you **doing!" **I shrieked flailing around before he slug me over his shoulder with some unknown strength. Everything went by fast and suddenly my clothes were soaked as he practically dropped me in the tub. The lukewarm water coming from the shower covered me; my hair stuck to my face and my legs were still slug over the side of the tub. I looked up at him in shock, my mouth agape and unable to form any words. _I can't believe he just did that..._ He stared down at me with and unreadable expression...then he smiled..."What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have my camera...that's what's wrong..." He laughed then. "I just thought some water would clear your head..." He took of his glasses and clean the water off them.

"C'mon jokes over now!" I whined and reached out toward him for help. He put his glasses on the sink and took my hand. I tightened my grip, grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me. _Revenge is sweet... _He gave me a look of shock before we burst out laughing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

"I thought you were angry..." He grinned.

"Thank you..." I ran my hand through his wet hair.

"Is this a sex thing?" An amused voice from the door spoke. Roger stood there with Mimi, who was holding a giggling Beth.

"Roger...," Mark rolled his eyes.

"You know Meems, this is why we're never invited over..." He flashed a large grin and walked toward us and sat down in the tub between Mark and I. The water showered over him, matting his hair down over his face. I giggled as he flipped his hair out of his face.

"Look at the children Beth." Mimi smiled down at her.

"Jealous." Roger simply replied and put his arms around Mark and I. _I love these people._

**Later**

After the "shower," the three of us got cleaned up and changed our clothes. Collins, Maureen, and Joanne were probably already waiting for us. I was waiting outside the loft with Beth when Roger came back down the stairs. Mark was grabbing his camera.

"How ya' holding up?" He asked.

"Better actually." I replied, Beth's little fingers playfully tugged on my hair."Hey Roger...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah...anything..." He smiled

"I asked Mimi to be my maid of honor and well...you've become someone I can really talk to, like an amazing older brother." I paused. "Would you...walk me down the aisle at my wedding?" I smiled hopefully.

"Wow...yes of course," He grinned back "...it would be my honor, future Mrs. Cohen." I hugged him with one arm then.

"Thanks Rog..." Soon Mimi and Mark joined us and we left. The weather was nice today. Beth coo'ed happily in her stroller. When I entered The Life Cafe, I almost got tackled down when Maureen threw her arms around me.

"Thank god your okay! Collins filled us in!" Maureen said in a rush. We sat down at the table with them.

"I'm fine guys...really...everyone is safe. I, honestly, just feel sorry for Brittany, her life could have been so much different..." I replied setting up Beth in a highchair.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed as I took a seat next to Mark. We all chatted for a while about the wedding plans, Maureen and Joanne's now upcoming adoption, and ordered some food. Maureen abrubtly looked up at something behind me and glared.

"What do **you **want?" She said harshly. I turned around and saw Luke, he nervously looked down at his feet. "How could you even show your face here?" She tried to stand but Joanne held her down, as couple people at tables around us looked over..

"He saved me..." I looked at her.

"I have something to say..." Luke said quietly.

"Lily! He was still helping **her**." Maureen reasoned with me.

"Let him speak..." Collins spoke up finally. Luke approched the table then.

"I know, nothing I can say, to any of you, makes up for what I've done...I helped Brittany for my own selfish reasons. I did whatever she told me to because she paid for me. I'm sorry...for everything. For beating Mark up, for lying, and for betraying all of your trusts. I'm sorry for hurting you too Collins, I hope we can fix our friendship. I should've stopped this from happening, I don't deserve to be forgiven. I know I don't...I'm a horrible person..."

"Sit down..." I told him. He looked surprised but grabbed an empty chair a sat by me. I felt everyone eyes on us. Mark took my hand comfortingly. "I know what a horrible person is...your not one..." Luke gazed at me confused. "Sometimes...we get ourselves into situations...that...well, we aren't proud of..." I paused. "Hopefully, we're lucky enough to escape those situations, and learn from them...we're supposed to grow and move on with our lives. I learned a long time ago that regrets just hold us back. No matter what, the days will just keep passing, we need to live our lifes, in the best possible way we can...Luke I forgive you..." I put my hand over his to put him at ease and gave him a smile. Slowly he returned it.

**Later that night**

"You did a good thing today." Mark smiled as he stripped down to his boxers.

"I did, didn't I? It felt like the it was right thing...we're going to be okay, aren't we, Mark?" I got into bed.

"Yeah...I think we are." He pulled the covers over us and pulled me into his arms. "Did you notice that Luke and Collins seemed to be really getting along?"

"Yeah...I think they might be growing closer now...I think they'll be good for eachother..." I said honestly. "Angel wants him to be happy again." I nuzzled into his chest and sighed content. "Night Mark..."

"Goodnight, love."

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey allll! Probably going to have one more chapter now! Thanks for reading. XOXO. **


	23. Chapter 23 Marry You

**HEY! Last part all! This is a way short one btw. "Thank you's" at the end. I love you guys and your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: ****I still take no ownership over RENT.**

**Turn This House Into A Home**

**Chapter 23 (Epilogue) : Marry You**

**Lily POV**

"For the first time, Mr and Mrs. Mark Cohen would like to share their first dance as husband and wife!" Applause sounded through-out the building. After Benny happily agreed to watch Beth, Mark's hand found mine. I grinned back at him when he lead me to the dance floor. He put a hand on my waist and brought me closer as we began to dance. As the song went on I put my head on his shoulder. Soon more couples joined us.

"We finally did it." I heard him whisper.

"Yeah...is this the part were our happily ever after starts?"

"Looking forward to it love." He kissed my neck. I looked around at everyone else. Cindy was there with Randall and their kids, she looked over at me and gave me a small smile which I returned. Mimi and Roger, currently were holding each other and swaying slightly. Roger looked over at me and gave me a smile and gave Mark a thumbs up. Mimi giggled and at him and playfully hit his arm. I shook my head and turned my gaze over to where Collins was sitting. He watched everyone dance then stood up and walked over to another table were Luke was sitting alone. He offered his hand to Luke, who accepted with a smile and they made their way to the dance floor. Lastly, I looked to Maureen and Joanne. They walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor with their newest addition, Lisa, the five year old girl they adopted. I took my head off Mark's shoulder.

"You know something?" I asked, putting my forehead against mine.

"Hmm?"

"We aren't the only ones with a happily ever after...," He grinned again and pressed his lips to mine and I felt a chill run through the air. Somewhere, I knew an Angel was watching us, _Take care of each other..._

**The End**

**Author Note: Wow...I can't believe its over. OMG this was a lotta fun! I'd like to thank all my awesome reader's! It has been a pleasure to write for ya'll and for "thanks you's."**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**C****hocobasse**

**Compulsive bowler**

**MusicalLife17**

**Shippolove844**

**Xomonkeyfuzzx0**

**Reinvent Liebe**

**Also, to anyone else you read/reviewed/favorited I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!**

**Well, the story is over. Bittersweet. I have some ideas for more stories so we shall see. Till next time XOXO!**

**Thank you Jonathan Larson.**


End file.
